Will You Be There For Me?
by missymousemonster
Summary: The turtles lives are all over the place. They are misserable, un-heard and deppressed. They meet a girl who becomes very important to them all, can she make things better or will she make them worse? As the years fly past, they begin to find out things about her, things they would never have expected from a girl so perfect. NOT ASSOCIATED WITH "NINJA'S HONOUR"! :D
1. Friends Meet

**Hey guys! This is a story I have been working on for a while and i really wanted to post it for you to read. Yes, its a Turtles story and i have my O/C's in it too. T****his story is NOT associated with "Ninjas Honour"**

**The story has romance, family, hurt, comfort, adventure and few others that might pop up every now and then. I will let you know if there are any "awkward" bits if you like, but none of this is super hardcore stuff. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! It inspires me to write. No reviews= no new chapters posted! **

**I sadly don't own TMNT, but all O/C's are mine.**

* * *

The sun shone bright and the soft and gentle wind carried the dry, brown and orange coloured autumn leaves through the air. A storm was on its way though, due to hit over night.

"Go and do something productive these holidays my wonderful daughter! Instead of playing computer games" a woman called as her daughter ventured outside. "Yes mum" the girl replied as she ran to the back fence where the big lemons tree was.

"Yeah right, like anything is going to happen these holidays. It's going to be the worst! How can it be fun when you guys are ways working?" she muttered, cutting a fresh lemon on the back fence and biting straight into it. She climbed the tree and sat on one of the branches, looking out over the houses surround. "Holidays are never fun" the girl whispered into the wind.

She was tall for a 5 year old and had soft brown curls that reached her back. That long she could sit on it! Her eyes were a calm blue. The girl wore jeans, a black T-Shirt, runners and had her hair back in a pony tail, her fringe resting softly on her forehead.

"Tahlia! Your father wants you" the mother called. She sighed and carefully climbed down from the tree. "Yes mum" Tahlia called back as she ran to the back door. Slipping inside the house, she found her father on the lounge in front of the TV eating chocolate. He smiled. "Want some?" he asked holding the chocolate block out to his daughter. Tahlia hungrily licked her lips and broke off a chunk, sitting down next to her father.

Her father was tall, with a really dark shade of brown hair. His stubble-beard went around his mouth and owned a sort of red/brown colour. His eyes were green and he was pretty...big!

"Something wrong?" she asked him. The man shook his head. "I just wanted to spend some time with my daughter watching some motorbike races before your brother gets home" he said chuckling. Tahlia HATED watching the motorbikes, but it gave her something to do with her dad.

Her mum walked through the door and smiled. She too was tall and just like Tahlia, she had brown curls put back into a pony tail. She had blue eyes and was wearing the usual home gear; Navy coloured jeans and a light blue 3/4 sleeve shirt. She sat down next to them.

The next morning, she woke up to the soft pitter-patter of rain as it fell on the roof. The smell of hot tar drifted through the rain. She didn't want to do anything today, especially if it was raining. She got up out of bed and walked to her bookshelf, pulled out a comic book and began reading it. It was her favourite, she used to read it a lot when she was younger. Her parents had tried and tried to find another one, but never got any where close. No one had ever heard of it. In the comic, she knew exactly what happened and every word they said.

When she finished reading it, she sighed and drifted off to sleep for a little longer.

* * *

It had rained for a full week but today it had decided to "pause" for a bit. Tahlia rushed outside, cautious as to where the mud was. She instantly went and fed her animals and then went into the avery that was around the side of the house. It wasn't a bird avery but there was an occasional Bird now and then.

She inhaled the fresh rain smell and sighed as she sat in the garden. The ground was wet, but it didn't worry her. She watched as the last raindrops on the ferns fell to the ground.

As she studied the ground, she found some sort of orange bandanna. It had two slits in the middle of it. It looked a bit worn out but the orange was still bright.

"It's so pretty" she whispered as she picked it up. She was always finding new things in her back yard, she never knew why.

As she held the orange bandanna in her hands, she began to feel as if she was being watched. She quickly pocketed the newly found object and glanced around. Her eyes instantly fell on the strange little door under the house. It was wooden, and not at all nice. Her dad could probably fit through that door it was that big. The house made it LOOK small, but really it wasn't. There was another one around the other side of the house and this one looked nothing like it. It was always locked, inside and out, even her parents didn't know what it was or why it was there. Eventually they just forgot about it, but Tahlia never did.

As she watched the "little" door in complete silence, she heard small movements. Almost like someone shifting positions. Something or someone coughed and all Tahlia did was stare at it. Eventually, she got bored, got up and went back inside just as the rain began to fall again.

That night she only thought of that door. She questioned herself as to what it was that was BEHIND the door, what was on the other end.

As the days went past, she began to forget about it.

* * *

"Why is life so cruel?" Tahlia asked. No one was there but she asked it anyway. She was once again sitting in the avery, this time she was watching the many little butterflies that flew around the garden.

"That is a question with no answer..." someone said. She jumped At the sound of the unfamiliar voice. As she spun around, she felt her body stiffen. There in front of her, was a large green turtle, just a bit taller than she was, with a similar bandanna to the one she had found weeks ago; only this one was blue.

"Relax, I'm no going to hurt you" the turtle said. Tahlia stared at it. It seemed familiar, but how?

"Who and what are you?" she asked. Her hands and legs were shaking and her eyes were alert. "Mum told me not to speak to strangers"

The turtle sighed. "I am a Mutant turtle. Born in New York, recently located here, to Australia because we needed a break. My name is Leonardo and I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to...help you" the turtle said. He looked some-what sad and... Lost.

"Okay" Tahlia said. She stopped shaking and a smile formed on her lips. Leonardo looked at her, shocked.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." Tahlia replied. She was still smiling brightly.

"Y-Y-you mean, you're not scared of me?" Leonardo asked, still shocked. She shook her head.

"Nope." she said cooly. "I'm Tahlia. Happy to meet you Leonardo" she said. He smiled. "Call me Leo" he said holding out his hand for her to shake. Instead, she rushed forward and hugged him. Her head resting on his chest. She could feel him breathing. After recovering from his state of shock, Leonardo returned the hug. Their warmth spreading through each others bodies.

'Something about you' Leo thought as he looked at his new-found friend.

"Wait, where do you live?" Tahlia asked suddenly, pulling back and looking up at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and pointed to the little wooden door. Tahlias eyes widened in shock. "You mean, your house, is underneath my house?" she asked. He nodded. "But you can't tell anyone, not even about me. Okay?"

Tahlias smile dropped and she suddenly went back to feeling depressed. "Okay..." she whispered. Leo looked at his friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked concerned for her. He wiped a tear from her cheek as it fell.

"My friends all left me today and my teacher doesn't like me." she sobbed softly. Leo was amazed. "Why?" he asked her. Urging her to go on.

"I was eating and all my friends ran off to play with the boys on the oval. I accidentally knocked over the fish bowl in the classroom and the teacher yelled at me and then after school I fell down the stairs and all the kids laughed at me!" she cried, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

Leonardo cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Look, I don't see how anyone could not like you. You seem funny, smart, sensible, and strong minded. You're probably just having a bad day, that's all" Leo said smiling softly at her. She nodded and hugged him again. "Now cheer up and enjoy the afternoon" he said brightly. "Okay" she whispered.

Every odd day or two, Tahlia would come home after school in tears. Today was just one of those days.

"Leo" she said. He nodded. "yes Tahlia?" he asked. "are you okay? What happened?"

"I got bullied again today" she sobbed. Leo felt something snap inside him. "Care to tell me what happened?" he asked. She told him the days events and he too felt like crying, but he didn't let it show.

"They hit me" she said showing him a fresh bruise on her arm.

"Well, if I ever catch them hurting you or being mean, they are going to wish they never went near you! I'm always here for you, Okay? And I promise, I promise, that I will stop everything to come and protect you" he said, hugging her. She nodded and drifted off into a light sleep, resting in his arms.

The two became best friends as the days went past. Every afternoon, they would meet each other in the big lemon tree up the back and climb to one of the thicker and more covered branches and talk. One afternoon, the two met in the avery.

"Leo!" Tahlia cried as she rushed toward her friend. She stopped just in front of him smiling. He smiled back. "Hey"

"Look, um... I want you too meet some... People" Leo said as he lead her to the wooden door. "But you need to keep it a secret and come with me"

Tahlia froze. "What if mum and dad go looking for me?" she asked. "What if they think I ran away?"

"Go tell them that you are just exploring outside and don't want to be interrupted and that you will be back inside soon?" Leo suggested. She nodded and ran inside to tell her family. she came back a few minutes later.

"Okay. All good" she said as she followed Leo to the door. She watched him open it. "Follow me" he ordered. She nodded as he disappeared behind the door. Looking around, Tahlia then jumped in, unaware of how high off the ground she was.

Just before she hit the floor, Leonardo caught her in his arms, smiling at her.

She looked around. They were in a big room, it had lounges, a TV, a kitchen in another room, tables and chairs, a mat, flooring, basically everything you need! She stared in awe at the sights before her.

"Wow" was all she could manage to say. In the corner of her eye, she saw Leonardo blush. "It's nothing. Really" he said as he walked into the centre of the room. Tahlia followed him.

"Raph! Donny! Mikey! Master Splinter! I have someone here I want you to meet." Leo called. Almost instantly, there were people skidding around the corner, staring at her. No, not people... Turtles. And a rat. Tahlia gulped.

"Who da shell?" One of them asked. He was about even hight with Leo and wore a red bandanna around his head.

"Who is SHE?" another one asked. This one was a fair bit shorter than the others and didn't have a bandanna.

"Leo, why did you bring her here? Who is she?" another asked. He was taller than the last one, but not by much. He had a purple bandanna.

What shocked her most, was the giant rat that stood, smiling. He wore a crimson and gold robe.

"Guys! She is a friend." Leonardo called over the top of the chatter. It went dead silent. Everyone looking from Leo to Tahlia.

"Her name is Tahlia. She is a good friend of mine" he announced. He turned back to face her, and smiled. "Tahlia, this is Raphael, the one in the red. Everyone just calls him Raph" he started, pointing to the one with the red bandanna.

"This is Donatello. Purple." he said.

"Call me Don or Donny" The purple turtle said brightly.

"This is Michelangelo." Her friend said, pointing to the turtle without a bandanna.

"You can call me Mikey, or Mikester or The Awesome One!" the turtle cheered.

Leo rolled his eyes and continued. "WAS orange, before he lost it..."

Tahlia smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out the familiar orange bandanna that she had kept with her every day since she found it. She held it out to the bandanna-less turtle. "Is this it?" she asked. He gasped and nodded, taking it from her hands and putting it on. He smiled brightly.

"And this, is our Sensei, Master Splinter" Leonardo said, bowing slightly at his master.

"Please, Tahlia, call me Splinter" the rat said bowing to her slightly. "We don't get many guests..." he said. Tahlia couldn't help but smile.

The months went past and the turtles and Tahlia continued to spend their spare time together.

"Guys! guys!" Tahlia cried as she ran around the Turtles home. Tears staining her cheeks.

They all (except Master Splinter) came running.

"What's wrong?!" Mikey asked.

"Yeah! Ya look like someone just pegged a baseball at you!" Raph commented noticing her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"I wouldn't say baseball" Donny commented, rubbing his chin.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Leonardo asked his friend. They all sat down on the lounge, and master Splinter came and leant in the closest doorway.

"We're moving!" Tahlia sobbed. A wave of shock ran over all of them.

"WHAT?!" Mikey cried.

"Where are you moving to?" Donny asked. "I'll look it up"

"Some place. I forget what its 's about 14 hours away from here though." she answered, frowning.

"That's exciting! Truly happy for you, we are!" Splinter said smiling.

"yes, B-b-but what about you guys? You're coming, right?" Tahlia stuttered.

They all looked at Splinter. "Relax my sons. We will go with them." he said. A feeling of relaxation washed through them all.

A few weeks later, they moved to a place called Grafton.

* * *

"Leonardo! Just the guy I wanted to see" Tahlia cried. She greeted him with a warm hug.

"Hey T" he said returning the hug. "How are you?" he asked. It had been almost 10 years since Tahlia and Leonardo had met. They were like family, and had been for many, many years now.

Every 4 years the turtles and their Sensei returned to New York to battle the shredder and return to their guardian positions in the sewers. They kept in contact over the phone though. They had only returned back to Australia 5 days ago with many adventures to tell later on.

"I'm doing okay. You didn't answer your Shell Cell this morning?" she stated.

"You rang?" she nodded.

"oh, sorry, must have been training."

"Leo, I need your advice for something. Can you help me?" she asked sitting down, cross-legged. He sat down in front of her.

"sure."

"there is this guy, who really likes me, and he keeps asking me out, but I don't like him. I don't even like him as a friend. What do I do?"

"Well, um... Have you tried explaining that you don't feel the same way?" she nodded. "Asking for personal space?" she nodded again. "Wow, he must be pretty desperate for you... Just make something up. Hopefully he will believe it" Leo suggested. "Just don't make it too much of a lie"

"Okay! Thanks Leo! You're the best!" she cheered. He blushed.

"Nah"

"Yeah you are!" she cheered again, pushing him down into the long grass. She realized she was on top of him, but stayed there a little longer.

"I want to know your secrets" she whispered in his ear, making his skin tingle and his heart race. He blushed deeply but quickly hid it.

"I want to know you more Leonardo" she whispered just before she got up off him.

"What does she mean?" Leo wondered to himself. Surely it wasn't what he thought it was?

The two friends walked around the yard. It was 3 acres and up the back was all long, lush green grass, with wild flowers and a water hole (where the two where now)

"What do you mean?" Leo called after her, getting up off his back and following her to the back fence.

She smiled at him. "I still don't know your FULL story Leonardo. I want to know more. Please tell me?"

He sighed and sat down again, half smiling.

"It all began when we were... Babies. We once lived with a man called Chet. The day he bought us from the pet shop, Chet saw a blind man walk in front of a huge truck. He pushed him out of the way and saved the blind mans life. Thing is, he dropped the tank we were in and we were swept down into te sewer by the mutagen and tank water" he continued explaining as he remembered that frightful day.

-FLASHBACK-

The four turtle brothers swam in the tank the boy kept them in. Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound as a truck came flying along the road. Chet watched in horror as a blind man walked across the road. He leapt out and pushed him out of the way. He tripped on the gutter and the tank the turtles were in smashed. They were swept down into the sewer below along with the mutagen that spilled from the overturned truck.

"That night, before we were all mutated, we found master Splinter" Leo explained, staring out into the distant paddocks as if secretly searching for something. All Tahlia could manage, was to stare at him, and only imagine how rough her best friend had it. Leonardo continued.

"The next morning, we weren't the same. Splinter took us in under his wing and taught us the ways of the ninja." he said. He looked pained and she could see him fighting back tears.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Tahlia placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and began searching his face for anything. Nothing but pain.

"Leonardo, I'm so sorry. Do you know whether or not Chet survived?" she asked slowly.

"He lived... But... She didn't" Leo said. Tahlia was taken aback. "She?" he nodded.

"We-we had a... We had a sister"

* * *

**Okay, What did you think? Good, bad, okay? Sorry for the mistakes!**

**_Remember:_**** No reviews=No new chapters and a very sad me! So PLEASE review! 3**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	2. Losing Balance

**Hey! Thank you Sharnee101010101 for your review xD And yes, i laughed a bit at the main character too ****_;)_**** *snickers and thinks about already written future chapters* Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and yes, I did actually change it category from "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" to "Ninja Turtles", if anyone was wondering :)**

**I'll let you read on xD**

* * *

"We-we had a... We had a sister" he said, gulping. He started playing with the grass.

Tahlia wished she hadn't asked.

"Leo... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked" Tahlia said, holding back tears herself as she hugged her friend.

"No, don't be sorry. You were going to need to find out sooner or later." he said, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer to him.

"What happened to her?" she asked, still resting her head against his muscular chest. He was warm against her skin and she felt herself relax.

"She was with us when the tank smashed. She too was washed down into the sewer. that night, while we were all mutated, it was too much for her body, and she died over night. We couldn't burry her, so we were forced into releasing her body into the current." he sighed."i wasn't overly close to her, but she was family"

Tahlia looked him in the eyes. "No Leo. She IS family. We both know, she will never be forgotten. Don't we?"

Leo smiled and hugged her again. "Thanks" he whispered in her ear. She got goose bumps and closed her eyes, letting it run through her.

"No problem. I still owe you." she whispered back. He ran his hand up her back before he released her.

"Anyway, so we were mutated, our... Sister died" he said, gulping at the last little word.

"It's okay" she whispered, again placing her hand on his shoulders. Leonardo fought off the tears, closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and smiled at the girl in front of him.

"We then found our first lair, where we were taught the art of Bushido and survived there until we were 4 years old. At the age of 6 we began protecting New York. A short while after, master Splinter decided we needed better training areas. We moved here to Australia, and just so happened to live under your old house for 3 years until you met us. When I turned 11, we returned to New York, as you know, and we were forced out of our home by sewer inspectors. Eventually, we met April O'neil and Casey Jones. They helped us. When that year was up, we came back here to you. You pretty much know the rest"

"Wow" Tahlia gasped.

"I'm not clean yet. I'm not ready." Leo said, sighing. His eyes showed there were more secrets and much more pain but he faked a smile and successfully hid it. She let the moment pass.

"You know what? me too" she whispered and Leo pulled a half-smile.

"So... What do you want to do?" Leo asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I actually just feel like talking now. Later, I want you to teach me a few more lessons on Bushido." she said smiling brightly.

"Okay then." Leo replied, smiling also. _'I would give anything just for her to know how I feel about her'_ he thought to himself.

2 years passed...

* * *

"Remember, a good warrior ALWAYS finds peace! Remember your place and keep you balance" Leo called as Tahlia stood on a balancing beam, one leg in the air with swords balanced neatly from the tips, facing her bare foot and her arms out to the sides grasping 2 Wakizashi blades. She felt herself wobble and almost topple over but as Leo's words sunk in, so did her balance. Right until she got lost in her thoughts.

"I wonder what Leo thinks of me? He probably thinks I'm some sort of moron and probably only hangs with me so I don't feel bad." she thought. She tried wiping away the thought but I wouldn't go. "What if he doesn't like me? What if it's all a fake?" right at that moment, she lost her balance and began to fall, the blades deadly against her bare skin.

"Careful" Leonardo said as he caught her in his arms. All the swords fell to the ground. "You okay?" he asked her.

Tahlia felt like an idiot. She felt too embarrassed to look at him. She nodded and jumped out of his arms, running to the stairs and dashing outside into the late afternoon atmosphere.

* * *

**LEONARDO'S POV**

Just as I saw Tahlia beginning to topple, I made sure I was there to catch her. She landed in my arms and all the swords clashed to the ground. I tried getting her to look at me. She wouldn't. She kept her head turned away.

"Careful" I told her. "You okay?" I asked. My heart felt deep and it started beating faster.

Just then, Tahlia jumped from my arms and ran outside. I followed her but she was gone for now. I hoped she wasn't hurt.

"You Ok?" Raph asked me, coming up from behind. I sighed. "I've been better." I told him as I began picking up the swords.

"You like her don't you?" Raph told me more than questioned me. I felt myself heat up and my cheeks flushed red. "No"

Raph laughed. "What ever Fearless! I see through the tough guy act" at that sentence, I started to worry. How much did he know just by looking at me? It was too risky to stay here any longer.

"I have to go" I said as I bolted out the door and made my way up on to the roof, which is really just a pile of dirt covered in grass on ground level behind the water hole...

I always came to the 'roof' when I was along the lines of being depressed. I closed my eyes and took in the fresh air, wanting it to just carry me away. I heard sobbing from the other side of the mound and I tried listening to what they were saying. It was muffled.

I got up and walked over to where my friend was sobbing her heart out. I sat down next to her.

"Tahlia?" I whispered.

"Go away Leonardo!" she yelled. "Go away!" I stepped back but didn't leave. A few minutes later she looked up at me, tears staining her face. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. I sat down next to her again and locked her in a side hug.

The two of us just stared out into the open. She had to go home soon before her parents began to worry.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" I said nudging her softly. She sniffled and turned her head slightly in the other direction. "I know..." she replied.

"So what's wrong?" She sighed. "I can't tell you Leonardo. I just can't" I felt my heart sink further. "Why?" I asked gently. She shook her head. "I can't tell you because...because...because its about...um... Stuff?"

I sighed. "Well what ever this "stuff" is, you have any of us to talk to about it. It doesn't even have to be me" I told her, wishing that she would just trust me enough to tell me what was wrong. With that I stood up and walked to the top of the mound, looking down at the greener grass.

"One thing I need to know," I said, turning to face her. She looked up at me. "Do you trust me?" I asked. She was quiet and something snapped inside me. After minutes of silence between us I leapt off the small hill and ventured back through the hidden door towards the lair.

* * *

"How could I have been so stupid as to think she would trust me?!" I thought. Those words, crushing at my soul.

"Yo Leo. You ok?" Raph said, walking through the door and sitting on the bed beside me. "I didn't want to interrupt anything"

I cut him off. "I'm fine."

"Liar" he mocked. "You can't hide things like that from me Leo. I know you too well Bro. You may be the oldest, the best looking, and the more responsible one but you are the worst liar I have ever met"

"Donny?" I smirked.

"Oh... And Donny. Take that back. You are the second worst liar I have ever met!"

"Hmm" I sat, un moving on my bed.

"So... What's up?" Raph asked, wrapping an arm around my neck in a brotherly way.

"Usual stuff... I don't really know any more Raph. I feel like everything is slowly falling apart. I feel like it's because of me"

"Woah, woah, woah! Bro, if something was because of you I would let you know. And you know that!" he smirked.

"Where is the Raphael I know? He's disappeared and been replaced with this one sitting next to me!" I joked. "Raph! Raph! Where are you little brother?!"

"Ha very funny Fearless. Raph is still here so don't get used to the 'softy' thing." he said punching me softly in the arm. I leapt up taking a defensive stance.

"Oh you're on!" I laughed. My red bandanna brother chuckled and soon enough he too was standing in a defensive position.

"My sons! No fighting in the bedrooms" Master Splinter called as he hurriedly walked down the hallway. The two of us stopped instantly and rushed to the door.

"Apologies Sensei" we both said, bowing as our master rounded the far corner. I nudged my brother playfully.

"Well, I'm going to go sharpen my sai's" he said stretching and raising both arms above his head. "Enjoy what ever it is you were doing up here before" Raphael told me as he left the room leaving just me and my thoughts.

"How can one thing lead to so many problems? So much confusion... So much pain?" I asked myself as I pressed my head against the wall.

* * *

**Wow i feel like I have achieved something... I have written ALL of this up on my iPod in notes and emailed it to myself and all that, but i just looked at the amount of pages there are when its written up on word, and its 71 pages so far, in total, with what I have written. ALL ON MY IPOD! xD wow, my poor little fingers!** **Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :D It makes me happy! **

**missymousemonster Xx**


	3. Bubble Wrap

**Thank guys for the reviews and follows! And yes dondena D ahaha. But that's not all that will happen. That is only the BEGINNING! Hope you guys are enjoying the story: please remember to follow and or review: It is what inspires me to keep writing after all! **

**Here I give you Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Cowabunga!" Mikey shouted as he came flying through the front door on his skateboard. With one kick the board was up under his arm.

"Sup brothers?" he asked, looking around and noticing everyone was busy. Donny was at the computer doing something Mikey couldn't care less for. Master Splinter was watching his shows, Raph was pounding the living day lights out of the punching bag and Leo was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed the young girl sitting on the lounge reading a book. Mikey smiled to himself and sat down next to his friend.

"Hey" he whispered grabbing her attention. She looked up at him and half smiled. "Oh hi Mikey... Sorry. I'm just..." she never finished her sentence.

"No problemos!" Mikey cried, standing on the lounge doing some sort of dance he had made up on the spot.

"Sit Down!" Splinter hissed. His eyes glued to the screen. Michelangelo instantly flopped onto the seat again.

"What are you reading?" he asked Tahlia. She sighed. "Um...A..." she drifted off. She appeared to be staring at the wall. Mikey waved his hand in her face.

"What?" she hissed shocking the young turtle. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her in great concern. She didn't answer. Mikey dropped the matter and walked to his room.

Desperate for some attention the orange-banded turtle flopped onto his bed and started playing his Playstation. After hearing some odd noises coming from the hall the youngest turtle finally paused the game and ventured to the door. He hesitated before walking to Leonardo's dorm. When he opened the door to find his brother laying flat on his bed eyes glued to the ceiling, Michelangelo couldn't help but feel bad in some way.

He sat down besides his big brother. "Geez what is up with everyone today?!" Mikey explained. Leonardo huffed, his eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Nice roof..." Mikey said sarcastically. "Whatever" Leo groaned and rolled over onto his side.

"Look Leo, I don't know whats going on around here but what ever it is, take it down to the dojo and work it off. Or talk to Sensei... After he manages to drag his face from the screen" Michelangelo said chuckling.

Leo stayed un-movingly on his mattress. his eyes now on the wall beside him. "Thanks bro but I just need some sleep"

"Okay Leo. Just don't do anything you will regret." Leo simply nodded and the youngest turtle left the room.

"Oh yeah. "Don't do anything you will regret" Ha! Like I haven't done that already?" Leo muttered to no one but himself.

After finally giving in to a few tears that streamed his cheeks, the leader turtle fell asleep.

* * *

*THUD!* everyone came running into the kitchen to see the girl they all treasured laying pale on the floor. Her skin ghostly and her figure frail. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she laid there almost lifeless.

Donatello swore and kneeled down beside her, checking her pulse. He relaxed slightly. "She has a pulse, though it is is weak, it's still there." Donny began checking for any fractures.

Mikey went pale. "Oh no Mikey. Don't you do it too" Raph muttered. Before he could say anything else Michelangelo cut him off. His had shaking as he pointed to the object in Tahlias right hand.

"Kn-n-nife!" he cried. Sure enough, in her hand she held a steak knife. The blade smothered in red liquid. Raph swore, Splinter widened his eyes in shock, Donatello began a desperate search for any cuts, Mikey began hyperventilating and Leonardo dived down next to Donny and helped him search for cuts.

At that moment Leo's leading skills kicked back in. "Mikey, go get the first aid kit. Raph, make sure he doesn't faint" the two younger brothers nodded and raced off. "Donny, you do what ever it takes to keep her with us" Leo ordered, looking back at his brother.

"I knew she wasn't good! Arg how could I have been so blind as to not see this?!" Donny shouted. Leo placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don, even of we did notice, how would we have been able to help her? She was already claimed by it. Just keep her with us. It will be okay"

Donatello put his head back down and continued inspecting her. "Leo, can you give me a hand in bringing her to my lab?" the two brothers carried the ill girl to the lab table where Donny gave her all sorts of tests and when their 2 other brothers arrived with the first Aid kit, Donny then bandaged her hand from when she fell and the knife cut the skin.

"Uh... Donny?" Leo stammered. The younger brother looked at him. "What?" Leo pulled back Tahlias collar to show the large gash on her neck. Donatello swore again, also joined by Raphael.

Donny cleaned the wound and bandaged it. He gave the girl all sorts of drugs and pain killers after the blood tests.

After around an hour, he walked out of the room holding a clipboard with the test results. He sat down with a sigh.

"She okay?" Raph asked. "Yeah! Is TahTah okay?" Mikey shouted. Splinter made a gesture to tell his youngest son to be quiet. Leonardo had his head in his hands. His head was being hammered in while his heart was elsewhere. He looked up at his purple-banded brother, searching his face for some sign saying that his best friend was okay. Leonardos eyes were red like he had been crying and he looked pained.

"Guys, guys! I need you to be quiet" Donny begged. "She should be okay... IF she wakes up" he said. Come to think of it, his eyes were red too. "I took all sorts of tests on her," he said before he was cut off.

"Yeah like tests in bed!" Raph bit back. Everyone looked at Donny.

"No!" He shouted, hiding the tears that stung his eyes. How could his own brother have said something like that?

"oh come on Donatello. I KNOW you like her! How can we be sure you didn't do anything to her?" Raph hissed back. Donny couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears ran his cheeks like rivers as he threw the clip board and ran out the door and disappeared into the tunnels that lead them to far paddocks, backyards, and even the middle of a highway for one of them.

The 2 brothers and their Sensei grimaced at their red-bandanna brother. Splinter shook his head and vanished out the door into the living room.

"what?!" Raph yelled. Michelangelo ran off into his dorm and Leonardo growled at his brother.

"What do you think you're doing Raph?!" Leo hissed, pushing his brother aside and thundering past him.

Leonardo walked quietly into his little brothers lab and sat down next to his friend as she laid helpless on the table.

God why did she have to be so beautiful? Even when she was almost dead she was the most beautiful creature the oldest son had ever thought to exist.

Leonardo brushed a lock of hair off her face and ran his finger down her left cheek. It was then that Leo noticed how sick she looked.

Her skin was pale, her lips blue. Her body shaking softly and her figure so frail. It scared the turtle leader. "What happened to you T?" he whispered, resting his head on the girls chest. After a few minutes, he stood up and walked to the living room and began picking up all the test results Donny ran. When he realized that his 2nd youngest brother had also left the house, Leo went in search for his geek brother in hopes to bring him back.

"Donny!" Leo called as he searched the tunnels. Hours later, Leo rounded a corner and found his little brother curled up. Leo moved slowly and quietly towards the purple-banded turtle. He was crying softly.

"Don? Leo asked, crouching down beside his upset brother. The bit that shocked Leonardo was when Donny hugged him without any warning. "ignore Raph." he told the crying turtle.

"I try to ignore him Leo. It just gets harder and harder!" Donatello sobbed. "I hate how cruel he is to me, Mikey and you..." he sniffled.

Leo sighed. "As leader I probably shouldn't be saying this, but we have ALL changed in ways that we shouldn't have. Raph is the family Hothead. Mikey, the baby. You, our Einstein."

Donny looked at his big brother. "What do you see yourself as Leo?"

"Myself... I'm just mister serious" he said. 'and mr non-trustworthy and party crasher. I'm just the big brother that's not worthy of your time' he thought.

Donny smiled. "Another joker and I wouldn't be able to handle myself!" he laughed. Leo shook his head and smiled playfully.

"Let's go home" he told his brother as he helped him up. "Where's the TunnelTrain?" don asked.

"I needed the excercise so I left it at home"

* * *

LEO's POV

We walked through the main tunnel back home. As we walked through the door, Mikey tackled us to the ground.

"Don't ever do that again Donny!" he scolded. Donny looked at the ground when he stood up "Sorry Mikey..." he whispered. I placed a hand on my depressed brothers shoulder, comforting him. He looked at me and half smiled.

"I...I just needed to get away for a bit" We nodded in understanding.

"Is Raph around here?" I asked Mikey. I saw the horror on Donny's face and it actually made something snap inside of me. He was scared of his own brother!

"Nah. Hasnt got back yet" Mikey said as he stashed a handful of macadamia nuts into his mouth.

"Donatello, you're back. I am aware that you are needed in the lab" master splinter said. Donny freaked a bit and Mikey and I followed him into the room where Tahlia was.

"What happened?" she groaned. We all smiled. "You were drugged and then tried to commit suicide with a steak knife..." Don said slowly as he read through her test results again. I watched her eyes widen.

"I what?!" she cried. "oh guys! I'm so sorry I made you go through that!" she sobbed. I moved in and hugged her. When I turned my head to see Donny, his face was screwed up and he was frowning at me. That's when I realized he was jealous...of me!

"It was the drugs talking. Not you... At least I don't think it was you? Was it?" Mikey asked getting himself confused and earning a half-smile from me. Trust him to say something like that.

"You're okay now. I ran some tests on your blood and it seems all systems are go. You just need to take it slow for a few weeks though" my techno turtle brother announced.

"Oh my gosh. What will my parents think?!" Tahlia gasped. We all froze. It was true. What would they think? What would they do?

"They think I'm hanging out with some of the girls from school. They don't know who I'm with or where I am. If I come back all weak, battered, bruised, unconscious, sick, they are going to think worse than what actually happened!" she continued. "What do I do?" she sobbed.

We all looked at master splinter. He sighed. "Ah my children. This is tough. We could ban Tahlia from seeing us..." he started.

"WE COULD WRAP HER IN BUBBLE WRAP?!" Mikey shouted jumping on the lounge. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Or we could... We could introduce ourselves to her family and hope they take it well. It would be risky." Splinter said deep in thought.

Just at that moment, Raph busted through the door. He threw his shell-cell on the ground and stormed into his room. I shook my head and followed him.

"Leave me alone Leo" he muttered.

"Raph, what is with you? You're freaking us out. You're different. Every day, you get worse and change more. Its scaring us. You disappear for days and then come back at 1 in the morning! What's your deal?!" I shouted.

"Yeah well ever thought that maybe I'm having a rough time?! Huh Fearless? Ever considered that?!" he shouted back.

"Whether you're having a rough day or not Raphael, you shouldn't treat us like that! We have things called feelings! You're hurting Donny. You're hurting me."

"I said leave me alone!" he shouted as he took out his twin sai.

"I don't want to do this Raph." I told my brother. He hissed. "And I want to be left alone! Why can't you just do that?!" he yelled, threatening me with one of his sai's.

"Fine Raph! Fine" I replied as I left the room and walked back to the lounge room, where Tahlia, Donny, Mikey and Sensei now where.

"Any luck getting through?" they asked. I shook my head. I sat down on the lounge next to Tahlia. She smiled softly at me. Donny was staring at me. Jealousy in his eyes. He stood up and disappeared off into his lab for a few minutes before returning with some sort of techno device in his hands.

"I think I solved the problem of the lone wolf" he announced. We all looked at him completely confused.

"Here" he said thrusting the device at Tahlia. I panicked a bit. What was his plan? I tried to hide the panic but he saw it and smirked. 'Oh it's on!' I growled through the bond, cautious as to who it got to.

"Put this on" Donatello told her. She did as told and put the very beautiful bracelet on her right wrist. A flash of light appeared and when the light faded we were left staring at her in awe. She looked completely healthy again! We all looked at Donny, jaws dropped wide.

"It's so that, you can still go to school and be at home without anyone getting suspicious. You have to be wearing it for it to give off the effect. I also found that it actually speeds the healing process by 35%..." my techno brother told her. "you should feel almost normal again by about midnight if you wear it. But you will still need to get your strength and stamina back on your own" She smiled and hugged him.

I managed to steer clear of the jealousy that followed me. Consumed me. Drained me.

"Wooho! Can you make one for Raph so he looks happy?!" Mikey joked. We were all waiting for our hotheaded brother to smack him over the head, but it never came. I don't know what, but something told me he needed someone. Obviously it wasn't me he needed. OR Donny.

"Michelangelo, my son. Come watch with me" Master Splinter said, patting the seat next to him and turning his head back to the screen. Mikey jumped over from behind and landed next to splinter. I shook off all my doubts and smiled. "I'll call for pizza!" I announced as I picked up the phone. I dialed the number.

"Hello. Can we have 2 pepperoni and cheese pizzas. 4 bottles of coke. Uh..." I started. One look from Mikey told me I was forgetting half of it."And um... Oh yeah. 1 Hawaiian, 3 of this weeks special and one vegetarian." I finished, smiling. "Yep, okay. Bye"

"I'll ring and ask if April and Casey want to come" Donny said, standing up and reaching for his shell-cell that was on the table. He dialed the number and started talking. A few minutes later, he hung up. "They are on their way" he said.

April and Casey had moved to Australia a few years after us. Tahlia and April appeared to get along really well so April often visited her and her family And sometimes helped out with dinner.

15 minutes later April and Casey arrived with our pizza and coke. They sat it all on the kitchen bench and we took our plates.

"Guys, I'll go give this to Raph" Tahlia said as she piled a few pieces on the plate. I gave her 'the look'. "Okay. Just be careful" I told her. She nodded and walked down the hall As I sat down with my other 2 brothers and my father.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Any ideas on how I could try to improve, please let me know and also any ideas you think I could toss in. :) I'm always here to talk to if you need it and I love to help out with things but only if you make it clear and understand that I have school 5 days a week and a big family to help care for! :) Thank you for the Support in my writing, you are all my awesome little Ninja's! 3 Take care guys and keep in touch for I shall be posting more chapters later on: but only if you like my writing. If you do like it, PLEASE let me know!**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	4. My Biggest Secret

**Hey My Awesome Ninjas! Sorry for my late update, I've been super busy! Warning about this chapter, It has a moment where Raph cries: ALL TMNT fans will know that there is pretty much NEVER any moments where Raphael cries! So, yeahhh, warning for that bit. No idea what you will think of it! haha. Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter!**

* * *

I walked down the hall, the plate in my hands with a faint dizziness still hanging around. I pushed open the bedroom door and found the hot-headed turtle sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Hey Raph... I brought you these" I said softly. He looked at me, expressionless.

"Thanks I guess..." he huffed, taking the plate. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest princess... No I'm not okay" he muttered, playing with the end of one of his sai's. I sat down next to him, ready for anything.

"Okay. Hit me with your best shot. I'm ready for anything" I said. He was quiet for a bit.

"You can't tell anyone..." he told me. I nodded and he continued. "Ya know how, everyone has regrets and weaknesses?" I nodded again. He continued. "Yeah... Well... I just happen to have a lot of 'em." he said, staring at his feet. "Okay" I told my friend. "That's completely normal."

He shook his head. "No. Because of those weaknesses, I have been forced into doing things I regret so badly. So badly it hurts. I've become something my family fights against... I've become... I've become one of 'them'." I moved away about an inch and stared at him.

"What do you mean Raph?" I asked.

"You see... When I was younger, I used to venture up top a lot more than I do now. I used to get myself in all sorts of trouble. One day, I met some guys called 'The Purple Dragons.' they beat me to a bloody pulp and began drilling me with questions of all sorts. They knew everything about me somehow. They knew my name, my age, my family and even what time I woke up every morning." I shuddered.

"Every month they would force me into meeting them in different alley ways. They used to torture me until they found one that really hurt me. Not so much physically, but mentally... You... You see... I've been forced into raping girls and then watching them get killed straight after. They FORCE me to different cities and if i don't show at the time they give me, it gets worse" he said. My eyes widened in horror and my heart felt like a thousand swords had gone right through. My head was spinning and tears started welling in my eyes.

"I..I don't know why I'm so weak like that. They forced me into doing it by threatening to kill everyone I love. I knew they would do it without a problem so I did as told. Once every month, I'm forced into meeting them somewhere to do their dirty work." he sniffed. I watched his chin quiver and the first tears fall down his cheeks.

"Tonight, was the night for this month. When I got there, the girl thought I was there to save her. She said "Why didn't you come sooner?" and I just couldn't take it. I went mad and fought back at the Purple Dragons. They shot the girl and made me watch her life fade away. Then they shot me too. They said they would be back, but with someone I care about. Thing is, I actually care about everyone. I just hide it. But, I know what they meant. They meant one of you guys. They know who we are" he whispered, his tears falling like rain.

"Oh Raph... I...I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. "Where we're you shot?"

He pointed to a big white bandage on his upper arm and near his lower left thigh. "I'm fine now" he said.

"You see, my biggest fear is losing my family. My weakness IS my family. The Dragons know it." he sniffed. "So now you know my biggest secret. The reason why I'm like this. I wasn't always so angry. Ask my brothers. But ever since 'they' found me, I've kept everything secret. I've been too ashamed of myself for giving in to such things. Now you've seen me cry." the tears fell harder and faster and before I knew it I was embracing the broken turtle.

"Oh Raph!" I sobbed, hugging him tightly. We cried on each other's shoulders for what seemed like Forever. When our tears finally stopped I continued to hug him.

"It will be okay. We will find out how to stop this. But for the time being, here's your pizza" I told him, smiling softly. He returned the half-smile. "Thanks princess" he said.

"I'm ALWAYS here for you to talk to Raphy Boy" I said winking. He cocked his head to the side. "Raphy Boy?"

"Yeah" I told him, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Come out when you're ready" I said walking out the door. I sighed and walked to the bathroom where I washed off any sign of tears. Then I walked back to where the others were.

"TahTah! You're alive!" Mikey cried running in for a hug. Splinter snickered and the other two smirked.

"Any luck getting through?" Leo asked. I smiled. "Well I don't have his pizza anymore do I?" I said in a sarcastic tone. He smiled playfully. Donny was silent. I knew what he was thinking but I didn't want him to think that. I sighed softly and turned on the stereo.

"Let the... Wait... Oh no! Sorry guys! I forgot something. I'll be right back" I called as I ran to the kitchen and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number and waited for a pick up.

"Hey mum! I know I'm so sorry. I've been having so much fun and forgot. Yeah. I'll be home later. Promise. We are studying now. Thanks mum! Love you, bye!" I hung up the phone but before I knew it, Leonardo was standing in front of me, a smile on his lips and his arms crossed.

"Hey Leo" I said, smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Here to see what you are doing" he said smirking. I shook my head.

"No, what you are really here for" I insisted. His smile left and was replaced with something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. "I...I need to talk to you privately" he stuttered. I raised a brow. "Please" he begged. I nodded and followed him to his room, we closed the door behind us.

"Okay, let it roll" I said sitting down on his bed. He sat down next to me.

"It's been... Making me wonder. I need to know something" he said softly. I silently urged him to continue. "I need to know what you think of me..." I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. I saw a spark of pain shoot through him and he bit his lip.

"As in, I need to know how you consider our friendship" he said softly.

I felt something pulling at my heart and it hurt. 'He doesn't think I value him' I thought, holding back the tears.

"Oh Leo! You're the best friend ever! You're so smart and super caring. You are always alert and ready to risk your life for others. I love talking to you and you make me feel so safe when I'm around you" I blurted. I hoped it was what he wanted, and I hoped I didn't give anything else away.I watched the corner of his lips move a little.

"Okay..." he whispered.

"Look Leo, I trust you. I would lay my life out into your hands because I KNOW you would always guard it. I can tell you are seriously questioning whether or not I value you, and I am telling you, I value you so much. So much it hurts" I told him, looking into his sad eyes as he looked into mine. There was one sentence that wouldn't leave my head. It just kept floating around and around in circles. But I couldn't tell him. At least, not yet. I wasn't even really sure if it was really true or not. That one sentence, that one SHORT sentence was 'I love you'

He looked at me. His soft caramel coloured eyes looked like rivers and he just over all looked so dreamy. If it really was true, I could have kissed him then and there. But I didn't.

"I believe you" he said softy. He continued to look into my eyes. Minutes later, he stood up and sighed. "Thanks." he said as he walked out the door. I bit my lip and hoped he wasn't hurting.

When I walked back down to the lounge room, I saw Raph sitting on the couch. He noticed me and smiled. "Thank you" he mouthed. I smiled brightly and sat in between Raph and Leo.

"I heard you say something about studying" Leo smirked. I smiled "yeah I did. Can you guys help me with some things?"

"Yeah!" they cheered. I thought for a minute. "Okay, Donny, I need some help with school work. We will start in 5. Leo, I need some help with training. Start in 1 hour. Mikey, I want some skateboard and video game tips. Start 3 hours. Raph, strength. Start in 4 hours time. Deal?" all four turtles nodded, smiling brightly.

I gathered up my school gear and followed Donny into his lab. He took a spinning chair and gestured for me to sit down. I did so. He pushed me over to a bare desk and took a chair for himself and sat down next to me.

"So what is it you need help with?" he asked me. I pulled out a small pile of sheets and watched as he studied the questions.

"Alright so with this one here" he said tapping a question with a pencil. "You take this number here, and change it to a 5. Then this one next to it, gets changed to a 7. You swap this one over with that one and you're done" it some how made sense now.

"Genius!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. In the corner of my eye, I saw him blush. We continued working on all the questions, doing a few science experiments here and there. We finished 10 minutes before my turn with Leo.

"Thanks Don. There is something else I need help with" I said. He raised a brow. "Like what?"

I spun my chair around so I was facing him. "Well, there is this group of boys at school that like me and I think I like one or two of them." I lied. "I don't know how I can tell though, which one I like more" he rubbed his chin, obviously deep in thought.

"Well... What is it about the first one that you like the most?" he asked.

"Well he is so strong, and talented. He has awesome siblings, which I love to pieces. I trust him. I always used to tell him everything but he's been seeming a little lost lately and won't tell me what's wrong so I don't tell him what's wrong with me because I don't want to put more weight on his shoulders. We've been friends since, well, forever. He's tall, handsome and a lot of the time he's very serious." I said, sighing dreamily. I saw pain shoot through my friend and I knew that was my cue.

"The other one is the smartest guy I've ever met! He helps me with everything and continuously amazes me. I trust him too and just as I would do for the other one, I would die for him. He has some amazing brothers too. I haven't been friends with him as long as the other one but we are still like brother and sister. We really don't talk that much anymore either but when we do it's always so nice."

He sighed. "I don't really know. But I know any guy would want you" I watched as shock rushed over him and I giggled.

"That means what?" I asked raising a brow and smiling.

He hesitated. "I mean, who wouldn't want you? You're the best friend ever!" he laughed.

"Aw so touching!" I giggled, patting his back and putting my school work away. "I'm going to be late for Leo if I don't go now! Thanks My Awesome Einstein"

"My awesome Einstein?" he asked. I nodded and shrugged as I took off towards the dojo.

"Hey Leo" I cried as I ran through the door, tripping on the mat and landing in his arms. He smiled. "Looks like we will be working on balance and foot work today" he chuckled. I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Smart ass" I joked. I followed Leo down onto the mat and crossed my legs, just as Leo did.

"Okay. I want you to close your eyes and clear all thoughts out of your head." I closed my eyes. "I want you to think of a scene. Something soothing and calm. Like Something you would see in a dream"

I imagined a forest with a giant waterfall spilling down over a cliff. The spray soft and gentle on my skin. I smelt the ferns and flowers that surrounded me. As I looked up onto the edge of the cliff, I saw a familiar figure. It was... It was... No it couldn't be?

"I want you to tell me what you see" he instructed. I hesitated. I couldn't tell him that I saw him!

"I saw a waterfall with heaps of trees, ferns and flowers and a... A rainbow unicorn on the edge of the cliff" I tried not to laugh.

He raised a brow. "Okay then?" he said in a very unusual tone. I knew he didn't buy it. "Follow me" I followed him to a corner of the dojo. "I want you to get up there" he said pointing all the way to the ceiling. There were lots of poles sticking out of the wall and a big bar right up the top.

"Let's see if the rainbow unicorn can help you" he grinned. I giggled and attempted to climb. I fell back to the ground in less than 1 minute. Leo chuckled. "Keep trying"

Every time I would last a little longer and gain one more pole.

By the time I got to the 3rd last pole, I was covered in sweat and my muscles ached. I leapt from the 3rd last pole to the 2nd last pole and did a circular movement around the pole before sending myself to the big bar at the top. I landed with both feet on the bar, in perfect balance. In less than 10 seconds Leonardo had joined me.

"Well done. Looks like I need a rainbow unicorn" he joked. I playfully pushed my body against his. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist and we looked into each others eyes.

"Look Leo. There are some things I need to tell you but not yet. It's not that I don't trust you, I just haven't figured it out yet." I whispered in his ear. I brushed my hand against his cheek.

"You're going to be meeting Mikey in 9 minutes." he whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I nodded. "I know that My Handsome Leader" I whispered back.

"My Handsome Leader?" he asked. I replied without words. I moved in closer and locked lips with his.

It was so relaxing, refreshing and filled with lust. His lips were soft and tasted so amazing. I pushed my tongue into his mouth where it met his and we danced inside each others mouths. I moaned as he ran his hand up my back we broke apart and we stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"Don't go" he whispered and rested his chin on my head. I sighed. "I have to. Mikey will shoot me" I giggled. He smiled.

"I'll be back again tomorrow after school. Holidays starts in 3 weeks. Not long until we can carry on without interruptions." I told him. He nodded and I walked dreamily away where I ran into Michelangelo outside.

"TahTah!" he cried hugging me and lifting me off the ground. I felt Leo's presence behind me.

"Mikey, you want her alive and breathing for your hour don't you?" Leo joked and instantly Mikey put me down. Leo shook his head and wandered off to his bed room.

"What happened with you guys?" Mikey smirked.

"Oh nothing" I winked. "Now what were you planing on doing?"

"Well, I was planing on taking you through the tunnels and then coming back for some Video Game time"

"Sweeet" i put on my elbow and knee guards and latched on my helmet. I took the spare skateboard and followed the free-style turtle into one of the tunnels.

"Cowabunga!" he cried as he leapt off the ground, flipped the board and landed perfectly. I did the same.

"Yay TahTah! Okay so I'm going to take you a little further down here, it's better for practice." he called and missed getting knocked out by an overhanging pipe. The two of us flew down the tunnel like eagles in the sky.

I watched Mikey jump off and kick the board up under his arm but before I could do the same, the wheel hit a crack in the cement and literally sent me flying.

"Mayday!" I cried. I closed my eyes and waited for the excruciating pain that followed a broken bone. But it never came. I opened my eyes to find Michelangelo looking down at me a smile on his lips.

"You okay?" he asked me. "I'm okay" I whispered. I rested my head on his plastron.

"I got'cha" he whispered, resting his chin on my head. I don't know why I did what I did, but I can't go back and rewind it, I know that much. I don't know why, but I kissed him.

No shock shown by him, he just kissed me back and pulled me closer. When I realized what I was doing, I panicked and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry" I blurted, hiding tears. 'What is wrong with me?!' I yelled silently.

"No.. I'm sorry" Mikey stuttered.

"I don't know what came over me" I sobbed. He pulled me close and nursed me. I hesitated but soon hugged him back.

He sighed. "Let's get back to where we came off" he said, nudging me. I pulled away and picked up my board. I nodded and waited for the instructions.

"Okay... Show me what you CAN do" I hesitated and put the board back on the ground. Once I got moving I managed to Ollie and board-slide on a ledge.

"Nice stuff. I think the pro is in need of giving you some lessons though!" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hit me with your best shot" I insisted. Half an hour later, he'd taught me a few more things such as how to kick and heel flip.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a shot at doing the Impossible." I nodded.

"Put your back foot on your tail so your heel is kinda hanging off" I put my foot in position. "Yep now put your front foot up by the truck bolts with your heel hanging off a little bit. It makes it easy to get it out-of-the-way." when that foot was in place I nodded.

"Good. Now push down and forward with your back foot and move your front foot out-of-the-way. Like this" he said doing a little demo. "Keep pushing your back foot forward until the board goes all the way around your foot. Now put your front foot back on"

I practiced it over and over until I had confidence in it.

"Awesome. Not bad for a rookie!" Mikey Exclaimed. I laughed and playfully hit him. "Let's go back now" After a short break we geared back up and began our ride back to the lair. Being dark, it was super tricky and challenging!

We got back and flopped onto the lounge. Mikey turned on the television and Playstation.

We chose our remotes and characters and he started giving me tips. "Now press R1" we finished practice and started our competition.

"Boooyah!" Mikey cried dancing around on the carpet. I snuck up behind him on the game and shot him in the back.

"What the?" he said flopping back onto the lounge again. "Hey!" I

laughed and took off around the corner. He came running around and before he had the chance I sliced him with the knife.

The game ended and I did my victory dance. "Next time. Next time you shall pay my friend. You shall pay and I shall win! The pro will be back!" he challenged. I smiled and checked the time.

"Sorry Mikey. Got to go find Raph in 5 minutes" I said. His smile dropped.

"Look... A...about that kiss... I hope it hasn't changed anything" he asked. I smiled hesitantly. "No. We just need to recover. Thanks for a great time" I said, kissing his soft green cheek. He smiled and touched where I kissed him. I stood up and went in search for my next mentor. I decided, he'd probably be outside.

I soon found him, on the old cement slabs (that really had no use) doing push ups.

"Found me" he said, looking up and smiling. I sat down next to him and hugged my knees.

"You feeling any better princess?" he asked me, looking up at me again a he continued his push ups.

"I feel fine. What about you?" I asked. Raph stood up and sat next to me. He stared at the bright night stars."Yeah..." he said almost in a whisper. I patted his back and side hugged him. He hugged me back.

"We have to stick together through this." I said. He nodded. After a few short minutes I let out a sigh.

"Raph, out of your brothers, who do you think would suit me better?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well... You and Donny are both techno guys. You both understand fluent geek and get along pretty well.

You and Leo train so much I've lost count and you seem to get along really well. Better than anyone else here, even though he seems to be bothered by something these days. You're both serious to your jobs and always see the brighter sides of people, even if there is none.

You and Mikey, wow. You skate all the time and usually come close to tieing on all the video games and You never shut up. When you're together you're like the family toddlers!" he exclaimed. I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"Over all, I would say Leonardo would be your best match. Even though the others seem head over heels in love with you, remember Leo is better at hiding things like that. Trust me, I know my brothers. I bet you 20 bucks that Leo will refuse to eat more than 4 bites of his meal every lunch until he sorts it out" we shook hands on the bet.

"If I choose one, the other 2 will still be hurt and heart-broken but if I choose none I'll have a head and heartache for the rest of my life and it wont help them either." I growled in frustration and saw the grin on Raphs face. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"take your anger and frustration out in a little bit. We have some training to do" he grinned. We both did 50 push ups and 20 sit-ups.

"Good. I want you to do a handstand."

I gulped. "But Raph! I can't do them!"

"Neither could I. No buts. Go" He showed no mercy. I sighed.

"Only if you promise you will catch me if I fall?"

"Deal" we shook hands and I prepared myself. I took in my last possible breath of oh so sweet oxygen before my neck snapped. I rubbed my hands together and tried to warm up.

"Relax. If it makes you feel any better, back when we were little tackers, Splinter MADE Leo do hand stands for 3 whole hours, no breaks, every day. Now he's pro" I looked at him in disbelief. He nodded. "Don't believe me, ask the pro himself" he said shrugging. That was all I needed. I threw my legs up in the air and supported my body with my hands.

"Good. Keep your legs straight" he said. I straightened up and with in a few long seconds of uncontrollable wobbling, I had managed to keep myself completely still.

"Now I want you to hold it for as long as possible. No pressure, just relax. I want you to concentrate on me and only me" I cleared my head as best as I could and my eyes followed Raphs every move.

"I...I can't hold it any longer" I spluttered. My arms began to give out and my legs began to swing down. I squealed just before Raphael caught me in his strong and very muscular arms.

"That was pretty good for a first timer. How do you feel about using me as a kick bag?" he asked. I shrugged and got into position.

Swinging my leg up into the air, it collided with Raphs palm. "Again" he said. I kicked again and again and again. When my legs got sore, I collapsed in a heap on the grass.

"Same time next week?" Raph asked. I smirked. "Sure thing Raphy Boy" Raphael helped me up again and walked with me into the lair.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked, noticing he wasn't anywhere to be seen. They all shrugged and that worried me slightly.

"Guys?" I pressed. They all just looked at me again. Geez, even Leo was being so absent-minded! Arg! I huffed and went in search for my friend.

"Mikey? Mikey?! where are you?" I called. I soon found myself outside his bedroom door. I took a deep breath, scared to what I would find inside, and twisted the knob, walking inside and finding a very lost looking Michelangelo. I sat down on the floor beside him.

"Mikey?" I asked, concerned. He didn't even blink.

"Michelangelo!" I cried. He was snapped out of his trance and looked blankly at me.

"What's going on?" I asked him. I watched his chin quiver and I could hear him holding back cries as he hiccupped softly.

"I...I can't tell you what but I want you to... To be careful" he stuttered, a few silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I pressed on. He gulped and shook his head. "Visions" he said, his facial expression and tone almost blank. "You are going to die, very soon" he whispered.

"..." I was silent. It was as if my words were stolen right from my mouth. I had nothing to say and I think that scared us both. 'How? When? Why?' I wondered. Each time I tried to open my mouth to speak, I just couldn't do it. I made no sounds. I was in too much shock to do anything.

I stood up and left the room, stumbling here and there until I reached the lounge room and just collapsed.

"Woah!" Donny said as he helped me back up. "What's going on?" I couldn't say it. Instead, I pointed in the direction of Mikey's bedroom. Raph AND Donny vanished into the room, leaving just me and my 'protector' he looked at me, concern all over. I was even too shocked to check out his oh so muscular body. Instead, I looked at the ground, letting a tear go down my cheek making pools on the floor.

Leonardo picked me up, saddle style and carried me into his bedroom, where he sat me down and looked me in the eyes. 'I don't want to die! I don't want to leave you! I don't want it to happen!' I silently cried out. Leo moved in closer and held my hands in his 3 fingered ones.

I took one big gulp and only managed a hoarse whisper. "Visions. He says I'm going to die soon" I choked on my own words and the tears went on again. Leo's expression showed pure shock, fear, and something else. Something else I didn't know.

The two of us stayed silent. "I will try my best to protect you from... From death. I will risk my life for you" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder and looking deeper into my eyes.

"I know you will" I whispered back, wiping away my tears. He smiled softly at me.

"I... I love you" he Said, cooly yet also hesitantly. I sighed a deep and meaningful sigh. I didn't even know what to do next so I decided to come clean... Well, at least _mostly_ clean.

"I love you too Leo" I replied, blushing. I watched his cheeks flush red and I had to hold back a giggle that was beginning to submerge. "In fact I'm nothing without you" I said, pulling him down on top of me as I laid on the bed.

"I won't let you go" he told me as he began kissing up and down my neck. I moaned in pleasure and pulled him closer. Suddenly he stopped.

"Im sorry" he said. I tilted my head and sat up. "Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I know that I'm sorry" Leo said before he bolted out the door. I sat in confusion and then realized that I should be the one that was sorry. How could I have been so brainless?!

* * *

**A lot of things happened in that chapter... What did you think? It seems Tahlia, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael are pretty down in the dumps! **

**Could you please answer these questions for me? **

**I just want to know: What was your favourite part in this chapter? What do you want to read more of based on what I have already posted in previous chapters? Any ways I can improve?**

**Thanks guys! **

**missymousemonster Xx**


	5. In The Wrong

**Hey Awesome Ninja's! Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews guys! Really brightens my day **

**Okay, one of the reasons Raph was so powerless for all those things to happen, is that it all started when he was a kid and he didn't want to tell anyone, so over time it broke him but he never told anyone about it so... yeah. Future chapters reveal all these things. **

**If you guys could do me a favour and PLEASE tell your friends about my stories and make it known?**

**Anyway, Thanks again. Now I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

DONNY'S POV

I noticed my oldest brother looking a bit lost and confused so I pulled him to the side and eyed him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I pressed. He sighed.

"Look, I know that you like her, and so do I, but how would it work out anyway? Come on. She's a human. We are mutants. And just then... I know you are going to kill me for this, but just then when we were kissing, it didn't feel at all right. I was so worried about something. I don't even know what!" he exclaimed. I gulped.

"You...you kissed?" I asked, looking at the ground, not really wanting to hear it. In fact I didn't have to hear it again, because he nodded.

"Yeah... But tell me, how would it ever work out?" he begged me.

I shook my head. I was at a loss. "I don't know Leo."

I was having second thoughts about starting this talk. I sat down at my desk and started playing with the pencil.

"You don't hate me do you?" he asked me. Shock and pain rushed through my body and left my head feeling fuzzy.

"Of course not" I told him. _'yeah it hurts and all, but I don't hate you. At least not yet'_ I thought. A few minutes later Leo left the room and I went back to my study.

Tahlia ventured home shortly after that.

* * *

General POV

"Hey Leo!" Tahlia chirped. She ran to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "Who's the best boyfriend?" she joked. Leo smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey where's my hug?" Mikey joked. Tahlia spun around and hugged him fiercely. She noticed Donatello standing silently in the far corner of the room. Concerned, she walked up to him.

It had been a whole 3 weeks since Leonardo and Tahlia confessed their love for each other, but they were still keeping secrets. secrets that could destroy them. Secrets that were never meant to be.

"Hey Donny." Tahlia said, softly punching the turtles shoulder. He grunted and said nothing.

"Look, I don't care if you want to or not, but we need to talk" she ordered, taking his hand and dragging him into 'her' room.

"What's up?" she begged.

"I love you Okay. That's what's up. I feel alive when your beside me but when you're not I feel_ dead_. It hurts to see you every day with my big brother. I can feel myself falling apart!" he exclaimed. Hate, jealously and pain woven together in his voice.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted. "I don't know why but Leo isn't himself and I'm just not sure how to tap into his emotions. I feel like whatever it is that is bothering him is blocking me out" she whispered, a silent tear running down her cheek. Donny wiped it away and looked into her blue eyes. "What ever it is, I'm here for you" he told her. Next thing they knew, the two were kissing and rolling around on her floor, bodies pressed together.

"Please Tahlia. I'm sick of it" Donny begged. He knew this would upset his brother but he felt like it was always him that was missing out.

Without thinking it through She answered. "We could always be friends with benefits?" Tahlia whispered. He answered her with a firm and passionate kiss on the lips. While the two kissed, hell began to break loose in Tahlia's mind. She knew this wasn't right. She knew it was going to hurt but she couldn't fight off that over powering piece in her mind that no one else had, all because of her big _secret_...

Days went past and the two would sneak off and make out in one of their rooms. One day, they were making out and who just happened to walk in on them? That's right, Leonardo.

He Choked and felt something snap inside. Heartbroken, he stormed off down the hall.

"_Oh my god_" Tahlia cursed, pulling away and chasing after Leo. She ran to his bedroom door and began banging against the walls, she was crying now.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Leo" she sobbed. He suddenly opened the door, his eyes red.

"If you're _really_ sorry, if you _really_ loved me, then why was _I_ the last to know?" he snapped. She was quiet. "I'm sick of it Tahlia! I could feel you going away but I didn't know you were doing _this_! I found a note with another name." Tahlia bit her lip and held back more tears. "Yeah, that's right, I found it. _My own brother_" Leo spat. "How did it feel when you kissed and you knew that I trusted you? Was it a good feeling?" he asked, tears running down his cheeks like flooding rivers. "Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" he sobbed. "What made you turn to Donny and do that?"

"I don't know Leo. I got so lost. I didn't know what to do. I just... I just did it without thinking."

"Thanks." Leo choked, slamming the door in her face. She dropped to her knees, screaming and crying and banging on the door. "I didn't know what I was doing!" she screamed in between choking, gulping and crying.

When she cried herself to sleep, Raph picked her up and carried her to her bed.

He sighed and whispered; "I wish I could help you. You got yourself into this mess, and I'm sorry to say, but you have to get yourself back out of it."

He left the room quietly.

* * *

**uh oh! What's her big secret? xP She's really done it now hasn't she! Will the two get back together or not? Wait and see... :)**


	6. Purple Lizards

**Hey Guys! I've noticed you have stopped reviewing after chapter 3, are you losing interest or something? **

***sigh* Here is chapter 6...**

* * *

Tahlia's POV

"Without you I'm no one. I'm nothing without you. What if I lived without you? I know I could not go on" I whispered. My chin quivered. "WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING" I screamed, rolling over on my bed and burying my face in the pillow as the tears soaked it. "I should have talked to Leo about what was bothering us before it was too late. What bothers him, bothers me too" I stayed silent for a little while.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I sobbed. My chin quivered again. "I miss you already Leo. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the tears fell twice as hard, twice as fast.

Someone knocked on the door and in stepped my hot-headed friend. I shoved my face further into my pillow.

"I don't think that is going to help. Plus he's out" he said placing a hand on my back. I froze. "What?"

"Relax, he's outside somewhere" he responded. I relaxed a little but the tears still fell.

"I'm such an idiot Raph! I betrayed him. I don't even know why. I kissed Donny... I kissed Mikey." I sobbed. His eyes widened in shock. _'Crap. He didn't know'_ I cursed.

"You kissed the Mikester?"

I nodded. "Again, I don't know why I did it. I just lost all control." Raph sighed. "Look I'm not of much help with this stuff, I usually just fight myself out but I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that. I think you need to see Master Splinter for this one" I sighed and nodded. He left the room and I was once again, left with my face in my soaked pillow, and slowly went back to crying.

A few hours later I went and spoke to Splinter in the dojo.

"Master Splinter, I don't know what to do anymore" I told him, ashamed of myself I looked at the ground and started playing with my fingers.

"Ah my daughter. I know what has been happening and it is truly unfortunate. Remember, where there is a will there is a way. A strong warrior forgets his past and moves on with his life. A good warrior always finds peace and balance. Take your pick my young student."

I sighed. _'I know what the boys took'_ I thought. _'Leo took peace and balance and the others took strength'_

"Leonardo will come through and so will you. Things may not ever be the same again though. You just need time. I would suggest that in the meantime, you sort things out with my other sons."

I stood up and bowed before my master. "Thank you Sensei"

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I jumped from branch to branch as I climbed to the top of the tree that was growing on the mound that guarded the entrance to our lair. It was a perfect view up the very top and I visited it a lot.

It had been almost a week since Tahlia and I, I guess you could say, broke up, and I was finding it extremely difficult to last each day. Mikey had actually let my borrow his iPod and I had recently been listening to a band called Three Days Grace. They are a grunge and punk sort of band and somehow I had manged to find my way in and relax. I had also listened to another band; Simple Plan, where i had also found some sort of peace. (I actually found it really weird considering i pretty much never listen to music.) Right now I had one of their songs stuck in my head. One line being repeated over and over again.

"Another day without you with me, is like a blade; it cuts right through me" I whispered and closed my eyes as the sun shone its warm rays onto my green skin. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and instead of wiping it away, I let it fall. "At least you know what you want to do" I whispered as it fell through the air. I sighed and continued climbing the very tall tree.

I sat down on my usual branch and looked around. In the tree across I found two birds happily chatting and kissing each other. They danced around on their branch before flying off and I realized how much I needed my girl back. But I couldn't have her. Not now.

_'I haven't even seen her since our fight. She could be with Donny now and already moved on from me. I don't know, but I know that i need her back'_ I thought. Suddenly I found Mikey frantically climbing up the tree.

"Leo! Raph needs help with something tonight! Not the usual thing. This one is a bit more breath taking!" he called. I stood up and Jumped back down, landing next to him. "What is it?" I asked hoping I could just escape fighting off the mess Raph had gotten himself in to. Mikey shook his head. "Trust me Leo, it's not something we can pass and just forget about" I dropped my jaw. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. He shrugged and dragged me into the lair with him.

In around the couch sat my family and '_my_' girl. I gulped and then noticed their positions.

April was inspecting her Tanto and Casey was gripping his hockey stick. Tahlia was side hugging Raph who had his head cupped in his hands. Donny was staring at the ceiling with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Splinter was watching Raphael and Mikey looked so disturbed and inactive. I sat down and Raph looked up at me. Either it was just his mask or his eyes were red. I would have said they were red from crying or something but I didn't really know. I glanced at Tahlia, she looked away. I sighed mentally and waited.

"Leo, I need your help tonight" Raph started. I nodded and awkwardly crossed my arms. "I... I've been being tortured by a group . Remember the Purple Dragons? Anyway, When we were little, I used to sneak out to top side and I managed to get myself into some really bad trouble. The group followed me here when we moved and they have known everything about us since that day. I've never given them any information but somehow they knew. They tortured me into raping to keep you guys safe. I've tried taking on the group but they shoot the children and shoot more until I stop fighting. I'm forced into dropping my Weapons and doing EXACTLY what they tell me. I'm actually the one that took Donny's experimental appearance editor years ago. I had to cover up my wounds because they also threatened me if I told anyone. Once every month they force me into meetings at different places. Tonight is the night. I have to go to Yamba tonight and be there by 9. If I'm late they will kill every child in sight. I need your help to kick some shell."

I was breath taken. Mikey was right! I unfolded my arms and blinked a few times. Now I understood. "so that's why you go from really nice some days to really heated?" I asked. He nodded and tried to force a smile. I had to take a few slow breaths and close my eyes.

"Count me in for some kick-ass time!" I cried. We moved into the team circle and placed our hands in the middle. Tahlia's hand was on top of mine. I starred at it for a bit before shaking off all un-necessary thoughts.

"For the sake of our world wide family!" I cheered. We all cried and threw our hands in the air.

"LET'S GO GET SOME PURPLE LIZARDS!" Casey yelled and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes and ran after him into the night; the others followed.

"Hey mum I'm going to spend the week with some friends okay. I'll call you again later. Yep. I'll be fine. Cya later! Love you too" I heard Tahlia say over the phone.

"Hey donny, got anything in your techno bag of awesomeness to get us there faster?" Mikey called back as he continued to run in the shadows.

"Yes Mikey! I came prepared!" my purple banded brother called back. We all stopped and looked at Donatello as he pulled out 5 little cubes. He seemed to push a tiny little button on each and threw them on the grass. Seconds later there was a big flash of blue, purple, red, orange and gold and soon the little cubes were each replaced by a transportation device that looked somewhat like a motorbike. It had the body of a motorbike but made absolutely no sound (other than the occasional revving) and the wheels were basically just the rims and glowed with a different colour. (mine was blue, of course!)

"Ugh Donny... There isn't enough" Casey said.

"I know that. We have to share. Except for Mikey and Raph. I'll take you Sensei." Donny said.

"April!" Casey cried. She laughed and hopped on the back of his gold rimmed bike.

I sighed and Tahlia got on the back of my bike. I Revved the bike and she awkwardly wrapped her arms around me to hold on. I noticed Donatello riding up beside me with master Splinter on the back. I frowned at my brother and gave him the death stare. He chuckled, shrugged and rode ahead.

"You on?" I mumbled. "Yeah..." I heard her soft reply. I revved the bike again and we sped off behind the others. We all rode silently along the roads. When we passed our first and only car I saw the look the driver gave us and I instantly gestured the fact we had hard heads. Surprisingly the driver smiled and continued on his journey.

We all rode in close so we could talk. "Guys put these on. They clip on over your ears and these ones go around your head like ear muffs. I forgot to hand them out earlier" Donny called. He threw us all a microphone in the sort we needed and we put them on.

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey cried as he turned his on. Everyone laughed. I smirked.

"Yours working Leo?" Donny asked over the microphone. "Yep" I said.

"Okay good. We can swap them over to any sort of conversation. 2- 8 way radio. No one but the people tuned in for it can hear what you say but when we talk as a group we get alerts to say when we need to swap back" he informed. I felt a hand on my leg and looked down to find that it was Tahlia. I looked in the mirror. She was looking straight at me. I sighed and switched the tuning.

"Hey" she said softy. I grunted. "Hey"

"You know, it really hurts me knowing what you were doing behind my back" I told her after a few minutes of silence between us. I heard her sigh. "I know..." she whispered. I wanted so bad just to forgive her but I was finding it too hard to even think about her. I actually hadn't even talked to Donny directly since then. Maybe my family really was falling apart because of me?

"I know you hate me" she said softly and I could have sworn I heard her stifle a sob. I shook my head. "I honestly don't know yet but I don't HATE you" I said. I gripped the throttle and sped up a bit.

She disconnected our very awkward and un moving conversation and I switched mine back to group.

"Hey Raph, how much further?" Mikey asked.

"I'm of course not Raph but we are about 15 minutes away now." Donny replied.

"When we get there I need to meet them in Joshua Avenue. It's sort of like the alleys in New York sort of thing I guess. Usually goes to a dead end or something." Raph announced. I rode up beside my brother and smiled.

"My sons, tonight we need to fight for freedom, for our families, with bravery and trust. We must hold our ground until the very end" Master Splinter said.

"I agree with sensei. When we get there, Raph you go to where you need to meet the Purple dragons. April and Casey you guys can cover the street ends. The rest of us will guard the roof tops and attack from there." I explained. "Any chance they will be watching you as you come into town Raph?"

There was silence. I took a deep breath in and bit my lip. "I suppose so..." He replied. I shook off all un-easiness and continued to give out my orders.

"Okay. Just to be on the safer side, SPLIT!" I called as I turned my bike away from the others. I went to open my mouth.

"Into the shadows boys!"

Wait, that wasn't me! No it definitely wasn't me. In fact it was my passenger. I sighed and nodded. She always managed to take the words right out of my mouth.

I revved the throttle and we rode off the road and hid in the shadows of the trees. Dodging branches, rocks and anything else in the way, I managed to re-gain balance and we continued to cruise along. I looked towards the road to find that only Raphael remained riding there. My other brothers and Casey were in the shadows on the other side.

A warm shiver ran through me as Tahlia wrapped her arms around me tighter and rested her head on the back of my shell. Being with her like this was painful yet comforting. It made me feel like... Like... No. No we finished that.

_'Everything is better now. For the first time, I've opened up my eyes._' I thought. I gulped and bit my lip, forcing back the tears that were stinging my eyes. I felt her grip tighten a bit more and she leaded in closer to me. I saw her hand go up to the switch on my headphones and soon we were in a chat conversation for just the two of us.

"You okay?" she asked. I tensed up. "Im fine" I replied, trying not to show any emotions for fear of looking weak.

"what ever" she muttered, switching the headphones off again and back to group chat. I felt her grip loosen.

"Yo Leo, how's it going?" Casey asked. "Fine. Every thing is fine. How about you?" I answered.

"Pretty damn good if you ask me. I'm riding this sweet as bike here with a hot babe on the back" Casey started.

"Hey sorry guys for havin' tu break up your little get together, but this is the turn off. I have to go to the very end of this street here and around a few more." Raph whispered just in case he was being watched.

"Yep. We will be watching bro" Mikey blurted. "Go my sai twirling big brother"

Raph revved his bike and took off around the corner. The rest of us took a different route and hid the bikes behind a couple of massive bushes.

* * *

Okay so we are standing on the top of the buildings, which are surprisingly flat roofed, all crouched down low and watching the streets below us.

"Okay this is usually the bit in the movies where the good spy guys get caught by the bad guys and get their shells kicked right off" Mikey whispered.

I think Sensei hit him. He groaned and Tahlia hissed something at him. I sighed softly and went back to watching my brother in the streets.

"Mikey shut it!" Tahlia scolded. I heard Donny snicker and Sensei sighed heavily. Suddenly I saw movement below. "Shhh! They are here" I hissed snapping them all back into reality. I crouched closer to the edge and watched carefully.

There were about 10 figures below standing in front of my brother. They were all pretty bulk and carried either a sword, knife, bat or hockey stick. Someone snickered and I took the guess it wasn't one of ours. I heard a very fearful cry ring out as two men hauled a girl out from the shadows. I tensed up. The men threw the girl, who was tied in ropes, at my brother and they all cackled like witches.

"Hurry up Reptile! We don't have all night" Someone cheered. Raph slowly stepped forward and I saw him slowly reaching down for his sai's. Quick as a flash I was on his communication tuning.

"Hold fire Raph. Not yet" I ordered. "Wait"

I watched as he lifted his hands above his head and yawned. "Ya know Fellas, I don't wanna do this tonight. Too tired. You my friend should get some sleep too. You look exhausted" Raph said gesturing to a thug in the midst of the rest of them. He shrugged.

"Keep it up Raph" I instructed. I watched as Casey begun to quietly sneak up towards the girl. Unfortunately, being Casey he somehow managed to kick something. He instantly ran and hid.

"Boys, I have the feeling we are being watched... Get 'em!" the gangs leader cried. Suddenly I felt a new presence. I slowly turned my head back and saw that right behind Mikey and Don were two ninjas with their Katanas drawn above their heads. I shot up and ran at my brothers. My sword met the first ninja right away and struck him in the chest. I then suffered a blow from behind and for a very fatal minute I lost concentration and my vision was blurred.

I spun around and met the ninjas sword again with both of mine; the scraping of metal ringing in my ears as the swords ground together.

"LEO!" Donny shouted. I triple kicked the 2nd ninja and ran towards my brother who was now over the other side of the roof and surrounded by blood thirsty ninjas. They had him easily cornered and gave him only one way out of it; down. A VERY long way down!

I ran, swords held high, and eventually the ends of both had met at least every ninja there once. I twirled my Katanas and Backflipped, landing next to a ninja and 'accidentally' sentencing his head to a life without his body. Blood dripped Off of my swords like melting snow on a hot summers morning.

I leapt into the air and gave off a double Phoenix kick and Dragon punch sending about 9 ninjas onto their backs.

Donny nodded a thanks and we both continued our fighting. By now I too was covered in blood and sweat that itched my skin. I spun around and noticed Tahlia attempting to take on 3 extremely tough looking ninjas by her self. Instead of helping her, I for some reason, walked away.

"Give up girl" one of the ninjas hissed. I heard a loud crack and I instantly spun back around to see her holding her very red cheek with blood trickling down. She stood back up and slammed her foot against two of the ninjas faces knocking them out cold. She easily took out the next one.

I ran towards her desperately and when I reached her, all I could see was the big red hand shaped mark on her left cheek. Blood oozed out in places where the blades of swords had met her flesh.

"Leonardo" she whispered. I was brought back into reality and half smiled at her.

"Look Leo... I don't know what to do anymore"

I sighed "For the first time, I've opened up my eyes. But still nothing seems any clearer. I don't know what went wrong?

Why did you do that to me?"

"I don't know Leo! I really don't know. I wasn't myself. I didn't feel like myself at that time and I still don't. Nothing feels right anymore. I love you and I'm sick of telling myself at night that I don't need you and that I'm better off without you. It hurts to think that I could lose you forever. It hurts and I feel like I can't trust myself anymore! I feel so... So stupid" She was crying heavily now.

I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms. "Give me a reason to stay. Give me a reason to believe you."

I spotted a ninja coming up behind me and with one stroke of my Katana, he was out for good.

"Because of you my heart is always racing. I really miss you Leonardo. I don't feel the same anymore. I'm so, so sorry for my actions. I take all the blame and I just don't know how to make it up to you." She sniffled.

"start by telling me the truth"

She sighed and began to explain. "When I was little, before I met you, I used to have nightmares. Nightmares about people coming to kill me. People coming to hurt me. I used to wake up in the middle of the night every night and one night I went outside. Outside i saw a giant rat. I threw a lemon at it and it disappeared. It ran somewhere. The next morning I played outside, where I found this booklet. A booklet with comic strips of you guys. They were drawn by hand and I fell in love with it. I used to read it every day and soon my friends began to wonder if I was okay or not. School was rough and the teachers at my old school all hated me. Nothing I did was right. Before I had even met you, I had already found a way to get lost in you.

When I met you, my whole world turned around and life got better for me. I knew right at the start that there was something I liked about you Leo, and even then I knew you were the one for me. Truth is, I've ALWAYS loved you Leo. I was just confused and a bit depressed.

School these last few terms has been really, really rough and bumpy. There have been many of my friends getting sick from drug use and drug overdose. My best friend is missing and her sister was murdered 4 weeks ago. People have been bringing knives to school and threatening people younger than them. When you report it, the teachers think you are lying and give you lectures on the consequences. It has scared me enough to last a life time. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but after seeing all that, it begins to change you. I haven't told anyone because I've been too 'off with the fairies' to do anything. I haven't been thinking straight and my emotions are mixed.

Thing is, I knew you guys were real before i met you. I knew that you would be there for me and I knew you would always love me in return. I know I treated you badly And I probably could have done a better job at comforting your brothers. I felt like I wasn't getting through to you And like you just weren't interested in me. You worried me but I couldn't work out how to get you to tell me what was going on. I have way too many secrets and I promise this time I will tell you but not at this very moment. I need to know Leonardo... I need you to forgive me"

I sighed. "The scars will heal but they are never going to go away. you were the first to lie, when we weren't okay and that's going to leave a big mark. However, I forgive you and I admit, I hated not being with you. I still love you and nothing can stop me." she sniffled and looked at me in disbelief.

"But..." I started. I watched her stop as if her heart had stopped for a second. "I need you to be completely honest with me from now on."

"Oh Leo! I promise" She cried as She hugged me that tight that i was worried She'd break Me.

I laughed awkwardly. "I was so lost without you. You are the one I can't live without. I have you back now and I'm never going to let you go" i whispered in her ear. I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Trying not you love you only went so far. You're just way too beautiful to just get rid of and forget."

She pressed her lips against mine and i wrapped my arms around her, hands resting on her hips.

"Leo..." She gasped. I eyed her lips and Noticed she tried to ignore my own at that moment.

* * *

**Chapter 7 will be posted soonish... PLEASE review guys! :(**


	7. Together

**Hey! Tonight I've gone around and updated three of my stories including this one (****_Freak Show_**** and ****_Ninja's Honour_****)**

**Appologies for my late updates and thanks for your reviews :) **

* * *

**Tahlias pov**

I looked into his deep blue eyes that hid behind his mask and felt at peace. It was then I knew exactly who I wanted. It was him. I realized how much he would give for me and how without him, I am truly no one. He had taken me years ago.

"I hate opera. I hate snakes and sharks. I love to read and write. I have 3 brothers and a little sister. She's 3 months old. My family is massive. I lie sometimes but always tell the truth after. Without you I'm no one. I have loved you for years and years but I just never realized how much until these last few months. I will never ever forgive myself for my mistakes. I have so many secrets. Only a few sort of negative ones though. I used to wonder what it would be like to be a turtle like you guys and I still do. I want to be yours forever; I don't care what it takes. You aren't allowed to leave me" I blurted. He laughed and pressed his lips against mine.

"I won't" he moaned in between kissing.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I heard her moaning as our lips locked together. Suddenly I was dragged back into the real world again. I pulled away from her and smiled.

"Forgot... Probably not the best time for that" I said awkwardly. I tenderly touched her sore cheek and bit my lip when she flinched. "I love you" I whispered before I took off and slammed my Katana blades into the body of a ninja who, as soon as I pulled out my blades, collapsed to the ground in a bloodied pool. This carried on for some time before I noticed Master splinter, Raph and Casey jump up onto our current roof.

"Where's April?" Donny called. Casey smiled. "She's gone to find some sort of way to exit this place without being followed. She was also going to get the bikes back" Casey called back.

We continued fighting the increasing ninjas and eventually we had fought on a total of 5 roof tops and 2 streets.

We carried our fight out over too an old and abandoned pub roof. It was pretty massive. A big garden on the roof (mind you the plants were dead) and walls on only 2 sides. There were vents that lead into the pub and a big steal door with a bulk pad-lock latched on firmly.

Other buildings, once you got close enough, were a easy jump to reach.

I took several back steps towards Raph as I fought off another ninja. When I was by my brothers side, I started a quick conversation.

"Is she okay?" I asked him. "Yeah she's fine. We cut the ropes, she thanked us, shell, she even hugged me! Then she disappeared into the shadows" he answered, shrugging before he pierced a ninja in the stomach and roughly twisted his sai.

"Hope she stays out of trouble" I mumbled.

"Yeah. I hope so too" Raph said.

We took out all the ninjas around us and we both twirled our weapons in a threatening manner.

"See that group of ninja over there Leo?" Raph said pointing with his sai at a group over the far side. I nodded. "Mine!" he called as he ran off towards his targets. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Trust him to make plans like that!

I ran over to another ninja group, my swords low and lightly scraping the ground behind me as I ran.

* * *

**Tahlias POV**

I spotted a ninja running my way but I quickly sent him back with a low upper cut punch. Another ninja, a fair bit bigger than all the others I had fought tonight came charging at me with his sword. We got into a brawl and I eventually managed to kick away his Katana, just as he managed to corner me up against the wall.

He smiled evilly and pushed my body closer to the wall, gripping my arm as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Tanto. I struggled free and tried to run but was un-successful.

He jumped on me and jammed his Tanto into my right shoulder. I cried out in agony as he twisted it. Blood poured out of my wound and a few silent tears ran my cheeks. I lost all feeling in my arm for about 5 minutes as he made the blade dance over my skin. I was too weak to fight back. Then I heard Leo's desperate cry for Help. Despite my pain and weakness, I stood up and ran towards the desperate turtle, dragging my arm behind as I did so.

He was on his back, facing the ninjas extremely sharp Katana sword. He had it pressed up really close to Leo's throat, ready to slice at any moment. I ran in, ignoring the pain, and used all my strength to kick him as far away as possible. I collapsed in a heap next to my boyfriend. I crawled over to him and inspected his wounds.

"Thanks" he whispered. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Where are you hurt?" I asked him. He gestured to his ankle and his left wrist. They were defiantly sprained at the least! Then I noticed a deadly gash on his throat, right where the ninja had held his sword.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Look at you" he said, gingerly touching my wounded shoulder.

"How romantic. Two freaks. Tonight you will die in the hands of the Hun!" the big bulk sidekick shouted pointing a gun at me and Leo. Leo growled and tensed up. Guns... One of his most hated things.

"NOOO!" Mikey cried as he ran into the path of the bullet that was just fired. His arms in the air and his feet off the ground. The bullet hit him square in the chest and unfortunately went through. He fell to the floor a sweating, bleeding and shaking mess. I gave a piercing and super high pitched scream.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter gasped. He continued to kick away the ninjas that were surrounding him. Almost immediately Raph was all over the Hun in a furry of his twin sai.

"LEAVE... MY... FAMILY... ALONE!" he shouted in between taking a stab at Hun with his forks. Successful each time.

"Mikey!" Donny cried, running from one end of the field to the other and skidding to a halt on his knees next to his younger brother.

I gaped at the sights before me. Mikey and Donny were surrounded by ninjas, just like Leo and I. Master Splinter was being thrown from one spot to the other and Raph was pushed up against a wall at Huns mercy. I suddenly noticed a peculiar green gas being released into the air from a near by vent.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH GUYS!" I screamed as the green cloud fell on all of us. There was a series of coughing and splattering. The thuds of ninjas falling to the ground and their weapons clashing against the concrete loud and clear. When the green cloud vanished I looked around for my friends. They were no where in sight.

"Over here!" I heard someone call. I then looked underneath me to find Leo, a half passed out mess. I cautiously grabbed him and wrapped his good arm around my neck, his bad ankle on the inside and his bad wrist on the outside. I walked him over to where I heard the voice and sure enough I found Don, Raph and Splinter. Mikey still a panting, splattering, bleeding and sweating mess. His body was shaking uncontrollably as Donny pulled out a cloth and water bottle from his bag. He wet the cloth and rested it on Mikey's forehead.

"It's April" Raph announced as his shell-cell rang. He answered it. "Guys! You're okay" April cried from the other end. Raph sighed. "At the moment, we aren't even peachy"

"Guys, I'm bringing in the Helicopter. Hang in there" she said as she hung up.

The helicopter arrived shortly and we all got on board; Raph carried Mikey in and Casey and Donny lifted Leo and helped him to a seat. I sat down, holding my shoulder and ignoring my still stinging cheek. I watched Mikey, desperately waiting for him to jump up and announce it as some sort of trickery; it never came.

I sighed and lightly squeezed Leo's good hand. He said nothing as he starred out the window at the buildings as we flew over them all. I felt myself drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

**Uh Oh! o.O**


	8. First Conversations

**Heyyyyo! Sorry for the late update guys. Is this story boring, interesting? Please let me know! In order for faster updates, I need more inspiration! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. Greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

"See if you can wake her up" I heard a girls voice. After a few minutes I managed to work out it was April. We were still in the helicopter and Donny was lightly shaking me. I groaned softly and opened my eyes.

"She's awake" he told April. I looked back and forth from the two.

"Okay cool. Hey Tahlia. Feeling any better?" she asked me. I shrugged. "By all means I feel worse" I said groggily. "How long was I out for?"

"About 10 minutes. Sorry. There are some things we need to discuss. Donny" she urged. I heard him sigh.

"Considering I don't have the right equipment for the up coming job, that it's going to flood pretty badly and that they are probably going to notice the helicopter in the back yard, we need to meet your parents" he said. I shuddered. _What would they say and do? How would they react to their eldest child being best friends with giant talking turtles and a rat?! What consequences do I have?_

"Mikey needs it" Raph said almost with out any expression. I looked at Mikey. I looked at a sleeping Leo. I looked at Splinter and Raph. Then I looked at April, Casey and Donny. He was right. But not only Mikey needed it, we all did.

"Okay. Just be prepared for... Um... Let's just say... A fry pan to the head?" I said questionably. They all nodded and we continued on our flight back home.

_'Geez is this going to be... Um... Awkward._ _What am I suppose to say? "Oh hey mum. These are my friends I've known for around 10 years. This is their master. A giant talking rat. They are turtles. They live in our back yard and fight ninjas. In fact we fought some ninjas in Yamba tonight. Oh and this one here is my boyfriend" As if they would respond casually!'_ I thought. _'It would be a total miracle if it did work out'_

A few minutes later I felt Leo squeeze my hand. I moved closer to him and hugged him.

"Relax. You're so tense" he told me. I looked at him. "So are you!" I whispered. He shook his head softly. "You're not the mutant turtle that is being introduced to your girlfriends parents after knowing her for over 10 years" he whispered. I sighed. "Just be yourself" I whispered back. I kissed him passionately on the lips and felt him relax a little.

He gulped and for a while he was starring at our hands. Eventually he looked back up at me. "You know I will never mean to hurt you, right?" I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Its just that...I... I always feel like my friends and family don't trust me. Like I'm not a good leader. I feel like I endanger my brothers by my actions. I always feel like I'm a disappointment. Like I'm.. Like I'm not important enough and don't reach the standards of everyone. I feel like a waste of space" he whispered in a saddening tone. I shook my head.

"Oh Leo! You are the best thing that has ever happened to any of us! Even though some of your orders and actions are risky, you are our leader and we know you will always be there for us"

"Thats the thing... What if one day, I'm not there and when I am there, it will be too late?" I tilted his chin up so I was looking into his eyes. he looked away.

"Leo, look at me. You can't stop fate. you were chosen to lead us because you _ARE_ trustworthy. You _CAN_ lead us well. You are _MORE_ than our expectations and you are _NOT_ a waste of space. You _ARE_ the turtle!" I exclaimed not caring that the others were listening to every word. I watched a silent tear fall down his cheek.

"Mikey could be gone forever because I was injured. Because I wasn't there to stop him from risking himself" he whispered. I hugged my boyfriend.

"He will pull through Leo. But you need to believe he can" I said before I kissed his cheek.

"About to land guys. Tahlia, where is the best and safest place?" April called back. I jumped up to the front of the chopper and thought for a moment.

"Over in that paddock behind us. It's a bit of a walk to the house but there isn't really anywhere else" April nodded and began the landing process.

"Come on Mikey. We are going in to meet TahTahs family. You have to wake up bro. Wake up" I heard Raph say to the unconscious younger brother. I saw Donny walk to his red bandanna brother and placed a hand on his shoulder giving him silent instructions to start walking. He sighed, picked Mikey up and swung him gently over his shoulders, started walking and once a few meters from the chopper, waited for the rest of us.

I jumped onto the ground and started running up to the house. The others followed. Even Casey, who instead of jumping the fence, ran straight into it and also ended up being carried because of the barb wire lodged in and around his leg.

Eventually we reached the back door. I opened the glass door and stepped inside. The lights were on and I heard them all in the living room.

"Mustard, in the kitchen, with a knife" I heard my brother cry. "Guess they are playing Cludo.." I mumbled.

"Shhhh! Rachael is sleeping!" I heard my mum hiss in her usual _'please don't wake her up'_ tone.

"Guys! I'm home. I need to talk to you about something." I called. My brothers ran up to me and hugged me really tight. Suddenly the all pulled away.

"Tah, you're bleeding!" Tim screamed. "Were you hit?" Matthew asked noticing my swollen cheek.

"Mummy! Tahs home!" Henry cheered. With all the commotion, sure my parents came running.

"Tahlia! What on earth happened?" mum cried hugging me. I winced as pain echoed through my bruised body. "I'm so sorry!" she cried pulling away again.

"I'm fine. We can fix it up a little later. We have to be quick though. Quick put these on and follow me" I told my family as I handed them each a blindfold. They did as told and managed to follow me into the lounge room. I gestured for My Warriors to follow. They all sat down on the couches and I went in for a desperate search for the first aid kit. Donny racing behind me.

"What do we need?" I asked slightly panicked. "We could lose him at any minute" I muttered desperately searching through the cupboard.

"Lots and lots of gauze, many bandages, joint and muscle cream, anti inflamaitary, tweezers, pain killers, stitches... Get the picture?" he replied also panicked. Just at that moment I managed to find the first aid kit. I yanked it out of its hiding spot, grabbed Donny's hand and raced back into the living room.

"Fix up your brothers" I ordered, pretty much tossing the kit at my Einstein friend. I squatted down in front of where my parents were seated and held their hands.

"Okay. Look I know- ow" I winced as pain shot through my arm. "I'm fine; anyway. As I was saying, I know this will be hard to grasp for you all, but I have some pretty unusual friends here. I've known them for over 10 years now but I couldn't tell you about them because I knew you would freak out. But I have no choice but to tell you and introduce you to them tonight as one of their lives rests in our hands. They, _WE_ need your help."

"Sure darling. Why do we have these blindfolds on?" my mum asked. I shook my head.

"It will be easier to explain this way. You see, they aren't human. They are actually green, well trained in ninjutsu, highly intelligent, mutated, extremely trustworthy, great friends and turtles"

There was silence between us for a long time. "Show us" my mother and father announced at the same time. I sighed and untied their blindfolds. My parents gasped and went pale.

Mum eyed me desperately and my father just continued to stare at me. "Guys, settle. They are _FRIENDS_! Why is it any different now that you can see them? You were fine before hand" I muttered loud enough for them to hear it.

"Y-y-you're a T-t-turtle" my mum gasped.

"I am Leonardo. These are my brothers; Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. our father; master Splinter and our friends; April and Casey. We apologize for the inconvenience" My very calming boyfriend introduced. My mother simply smiled, as did my father.

"No no no! It's fine!" mum cried. She laughed. "I guess I should be used to it by now" I glared at my mother and she instantly threw her hands over her mouth and gasped. I frowned but soon noticed the odd looks I was receiving from my friends. _'Damn it mum!'_ I cursed.

"Anyway..." Raph said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. My dad stepped forward and walked towards Donny who was struggling with understanding the first thing to do with Mikey. I smirked at the sight of the brainiac confused. Not something you get to see everyday! "Here. Try this" my dad said. The two carried Mikey into the spare room and started working on his bullet wound and any other life threatening wounds as well.

I sat down next to Leo on the living room couch, joined by my mum. She frowned and crouched down in front of Leo, inspecting his ankle then noticing his wrist.

"Put your leg up here. I need you to tell me if it hurts when I touch it. Okay?" my mother instructed. Leo nodded and my mum placed her fingers on Leo's swollen ankle. His body instantly jerked and he winced, a tear fell down his cheek. "Ow" he mumbled. Mum eyed him in concern.

"Okay. Show me your wrist" she instructed. He held out his wrist and the same thing happened. She sighed.

"Both are broken. Leonardo, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Call me Leo."

Mum leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "I like this guy. Totally your type" she said. I took this moment to tell my mother the news. I gulped and noticed Leo tensing up.

"Yes mum I know that. He's my boyfriend" I smiled. _'What ever happens now, I know for sure that I'm never going to forget it'_ I thought.

"Oh joy!" mum cheered jumping out of her seat and dancing around the coffee table. "My daughter finally got a good one!" she cried. I face palmed and sighed. I heard Leo chuckle next to me and I just couldn't resist kissing his cheek. He relaxed and kissed me back.

"Aww that's adorable kiddo!" mum sighed smiling. She settled down a little and pulled numerous objects out of her first aid kit. "We will celebrate on a later note. Let's wait for young Michelangelo to wake and for me to bandage you both up" she forced a smile and I knew straight away that she doubted his chances of ever waking up.

I helped my mum fix up Leo's wrist with a caste and same with his ankle. We then cleaned both our wounds and mum spent about 40 minutes working on my shoulder.

At 11 pm, we were all in bed. Raph was on my brothers bottom bunk bed. Donny was on the top bunk (my brothers had decided to give up their beds and took the water bed into mum and dads room) Unconscious Mikey was in the spare bed, april and casey were on our arm chairs sleeping, Splinter was on the lounge and Leo was next to me in my bed. I sighed and held his hand.

"Geez, those are strong pain killers your mum gave me" Leo said. I could tell he was pretty much out to it just as I was. He blinked a few times and I smiled. "Yeah" I whispered.

I lifted my hand, took his mask off and sat it on the bedside table next to me. His swords were placed up against the wall earlier. I stroked his cheek and kissed his soft and gentle lips. "Goodnight Fearless" I whispered. He smirked dreamily. "Goodnight my Little Ninja"

* * *

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my little sister Rachael" I called. Leo and his brothers pretty much lit up with excitement and raced towards me. (well, in Leo's case, hobbled towards me...)

I held my little sister in my arms and smiled at my friends. "You want to hold her?" I asked. Leo stepped forward and held out his good hand confidently. I placed my sister in his hand and watched him place his bad one on top for extra support.

"So this is the little one you have been talking about?" Raph asked, smirking at the baby in Leo's arms. I nodded.

"Cute hey?" I replied.

"Haha cute?! More like ADORABLE!" I imagined Mikey say. I smiled and let a little giggle slip.

"Truly amazing" Donny gasped. He smiled at her.

I watched my boyfriend holding my sister. He just looked so calm. So understanding. So, ready...

"I've always loved babies" he said softly, brushing Rachael's hair with his finger. She wrapped her hand around his finger and I watched his face light up with amusement. After everyone had held her once, I allowed Leonardo to hold her again. They each went back to doing their own thing.

"She is beautiful. Just like you" he whispered, planting a light kiss on her tiny hand then looking at me. I blushed. He put my sister down in her cot and pulled me close to him.

"I love you so much Ninja" he said, running his hand up my back.

"As do I Fearless" I whispered, getting goosebumps from his tender touch. He slipped his hands under my shirt and ran his fingers down my spine. I moaned in pleasure and hugged him. "I will always love you" I said softly.

He hugged me in return and continued to run his hand down my spine. While doing that, he started kissing up and down my neck. I moaned in pleasure again. "Ohhhh yeah. Especially if you keep doing that" I played. He pulled me even closer, his skin hot against mine. He moaned and continued to work his way up to my lips. I pretty much melted in his arms. His kiss was electrifying and passionate. I tried my best to return it the way he was giving it to me but it was missing something. I smirked as we kissed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging him in closer to me. _'that's better'_ I thought.

* * *

_"He's dead guys" Donny said holding back tears and looking down at his feet. Immediately tears streamed my cheeks. I choked. "No! no, no no!" I screamed. I efell to my knees and curled up into a little ball. "No!" I cried._

_'Tah Tah. Wake up. Wake up'_ I heard a familiar voice.

I shot up out of bed a crying and sweating mess. I glanced at Leo who was staring at me in concern.

_'Guys... Chill'_ I heard a ghostly voice echo in my head. Leo's eyes widened and I knew he got it too.

"Did you?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"Mikey?" I whispered. I gripped Leo's hand and looked deeper into his eyes.

_'Im fine guys. Just having some difficulties... Can you get Donny and tell him something for me?'_ he asked.

_'Sure Mikester. What is it?'_ Leo asked, closing his eyes.

_'I..I need you to tell him that... That I'm having trouble. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. I keep shutting down Leo. I need help'_ he sounded in pain as his voice echoed around in my head.

I screamed in a gasp and Leo's eyes shot open. Leo stood up and immediately fell over. _'Damn, his ankle'_ I thought.

_'Is his ankle broken?'_ A very pained yet concerned Michelangelo asked.

_'I __**CAN**__ hear you guys. Yes Mikey, it's broken but I'll get to you bro. I'll help you'_ Leo replied, leaning up against the bed and biting back a cry as he stumbled again. I quickly walked to my injured boyfriend, helped him back up and supported his weight on my good shoulder. Together we walked out of my room and into the spare room where Mikey was fighting off death.

"Thanks Ninja" Leo said kissing my cheek. I sat him down next to Mikey and I raced off into Matt's room to find both turtles snoring their heads off.

"Donny! Don, Don, Donny!" I called, shaking him as I sat on the top bunk. His eye lids flickered open and a yawn submerged from his throat. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled softly.

"Morning" he greeted. I sighed "Morning Donny... We need your help" I told him. he pulled off the covers and jumped down from the bunk, landing perfectly.

"Here" he said, holding out his arms. I hesitantly took a small leap and landed in his arms where he then carefully lifted me down. "Thanks" I whispered, avoiding looking into his eyes. I turned my head but in the corner of my eye, I only just witnessed his facial expression; pain, heartbreak, failure, guilt... But that would have to come later. I would have to talk to my Einstein turtle on a much later note because right now, his younger brother needed him.

"What's wrong?"

I gripped his hand and started leading him towards the spare room. "It's Mikey. He got to us through the bond. He told us that he keeps 'shutting down' and he isn't doing well. He told us to get you. He needs help"

I watched Donatello's eyes widen in horror and we began running around the corners, skidding on the cork flooring as we did so.

"Mikey, you can make it. I have faith in you" I heard Leo saying to his physically unconscious brother.

"Hey Leo" Donny awkwardly called, reaching for his medical bag that he had stuffed under the bed. He unzipped the bag and whipped out a stethoscope.

"Hey Donny." Leo replied softly, holding Mikey's hand in his good one. He seemed so hesitant to answer his brother but he managed to shake it off for a bit.

_'I wish I wasn't such an idiot. I wish I didn't play my boys like that.'_ I thought and without thinking about it, it went through to the others. They both looked at me awkwardly and I felt a tear go down my cheek. I then knew what I was doing. I sighed. _'sometimes I wish I never met them because if we never met, none of this would have happened'_

"Ninja?" Leo whispered. He sighed also. "We will talk about this later."

Donny finished with the stethoscope. He pulled out a thermometer and took his brothers temperature.

"Geez Mikey. Cool it please?" he begged.

'_Sorry guys. I'm having a LOT of trouble right now. I'm sorry I dropped out for a bit, I felt so dizzy and everything got brighter. I'm back again now... For a bit'_ Mikey explained, his voice hoarse as if he had been screaming.

_'Okay Mikey. Just stay with us. Now I need you to talk to me. What is going on?'_ Don asked, touching Michelangelo's forehead lightly and focusing on the bond.

_'Not very easy to explain Donny. First thing is first, I can't feel my body, I can just think. I am starving. I can sort of hear you guys talking normally but it is muffled really bad. Um... I keep getting sharp pains in my chest. That is the only thing I can feel on my body and it really hurts! I feel really dizzy and I'm scared that if I give up thinking, that I will lose myself'_

_'I honestly don't know what to say or do guys. Mikey, we need you to be that funny, brave, strong sneaky little brother of ours and find a way back home. I will keep a close eye on you'_

* * *

** Okay so Mikey found a way to get some help. Will he make it? Will he ever wake up? What about the awkwardness between Leonardo, Tahlia and Donatello? **

**Any thoughts/ideas, please tell me. Please review!**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	9. Just One Last Time

**Hey Ninja's! Sorry for the slow updates: been getting a bit more zap from my other TMNT story lately. Any who, just wanted to let you know that I have a few more chapters written up, but they need better editing. I have about 3 more chapters ready and the other is in the process of being written.**

**Things****_ WILL_**** get better in this story and there will definitely be more fighting: as in physical, not verbal. This chapter is just answering a few more questions before I hand out more questions and even more answers. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

The two turtles and their friend sat down in a circle/triangle. The room was in complete silence.

"Okay... So... How are we going to do this?" Leo asked after a few long minutes. Tahlia shook her head and sighed.

"Guys, I'm so sorry that I'm such an idiot. None of this would have happened if I told you the truth!" Both turtle brothers looked up at their love in confusion.

"The _'truth'_?" Donny questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes the truth..." she started. "You know how... How a lot of my actions are stupid? Yeah well, Anyway, I actually can't control them because of a curse that was placed upon me many years ago. I try and try and try but it never works. It gets more difficult to control. It all happened Just after we met, Leo." she continued. She sighed. "I was taking Spot for an afternoon walk and as usual we went down the old road. There was a forest on both road sides. The trees were dead and it was always swarming with spiders, but I still walked that track. That afternoon, I decided to go 'off road'. As we walked on through the masses of dead trees, I got the feeling someone was following me. I would spin around and look for any sign of life nearby but nothing caught my eye. I walked and walked and walked but just before I reached the end of the forest, close to my home, someone gripped my leg and pulled me down. Another man jumped out and caught Spot. They laughed and threw him like a football through the air. Later they carried me to this old house at the forest edge. They tied my arms with ropes and threw me on the ground. I remember screaming and calling for help but no one heard me." she whispered. The boys stared at her, silently begging her to go on. A tear fell down their friend's cheek and the two brothers moved closer to her and wrapped their arms around her shaking body.

"A woman came. She looked like a witch. She told me _"You are the perfect test subject for this curse! I shall change your life and those around you with these 3 words!"_ she yelled out the words and dropped some sort of gold acid over my head. It ran down my face and covered my hands, arms, legs and back too. I began to softly glow and in a matter of seconds I was electrified by a sudden tightening of my bones. I clamped my eyes shut but when I opened them, I was relaxed and my vision was bronze. They let me run to a mirror and I knew the old me was gone. My eyes were bronze and blood dripped down from my eyes and the corners of my mouth. I remember a sudden piercing in my tongue as I watched the mirror in horror and what I had become." she sniffled."I am a vampire..."

The boys gasped in shock and horror. Donny almost screamed with fright. Both their jaws were dropped.

"It messes with my head and I worked out that it gave me a new vein. She was right when she said it would change me. And my actions have changed my family. I never got Spot back and my family don't know what really happened. I refused to tell them and I guess they just... Forgot"

"Is that why you didn't want to see me for all those weeks right after we met?" Leo asked in a whispering tone. She nodded and burst into tears.

"I was so scared guys." she sobbed. Donatello looked her in the eyes and as he did so, he spotted a scratch of bronze skate around her iris. Leonardo saw it too.

"It's going to be okay." Leo comforted. "Do you mind explaining your vampire.. Needs?" he asked.

"I don't need that much. I am a different species of vampire and I actually don't drink blood. I DO need fresh blood orange though. I can eat pretty much anything as long as I fight my vampire off"

"That is a relief" Donny gasped, holding his chest. Tahlia began to freak out.

"You guys aren't scared of me are you?" she asked, her eyes wide and her heart heavy as if being weighed down with bricks. They were silent.

"Woah, I'm not scared. It's just... Shocking and breath-taking stuff to hear about, Ninja." Leo answered.

"I...I... I need some time to think" Donny blurted. He shot up and turned to leave. Instantly, Leo reached up and pulled his brother back down onto the floor next to them to prevent him from going. "Think later Don. We haven't finished our talk" Donny sighed and gave in.

"Okay... Right to move on to the next topic?" Donatello finally asked. They each nodded. Tahlia and Donatello both looked at the Fearless turtle and waited.

"What?" he asked softly.

"You haven't been yourself in months now Leo. Speak" Tahlia pressed. The leader turtle sighed a heavy sigh.

"I hate myself" he announced. The others, if they were standing, would have fallen to the ground dead at that statement, but since they were seated, they simply gasped and dropped their jaws.

"I hate a lot of things about myself and I have begun to doubt reality and existence itself. Some days I feel like I'm not actually living this life. As if it's all a nightmare. I think I can do things that won't affect me, but it usually does; it hurts others, and that's what hurts me most. I start to confuse myself, and I... I just wish I wasn't who I am"

Tahlia and Donny eyed their leader in horror. Leo appeared to read Donatello's lips and he began to explain in deeper detail.

"I say I'm fine but usually I'm not. Unlike Raph, I can hide my hurt, anger, fear and disappointment and can often channel it into my training, but lately I've been wondering what the point of it is if I'm just going to inflict pain on others in battle? I'm meant to be the leader. The fearless one. The one that will stand for the injured and fight for others, but here I am, killing men and women who were hired off the streets, trained as shredders ninjas and forced into a samurais life." he sighed. "As for wishing I wasn't who I am, it has nothing to do with you guys really. It's just, I'm sick of being judged on my appearance. I want to be _'normal'_. Yeah I love being a teenage mutant ninja turtle, but I wish I could fit in with the people in the real world. To be completely honest, I want _my own family._ I want a wife and kids. Aunts, uncles, cousins, the lot. I want _my own child _but it wouldn't work. After all, I'm just a turtle." he said glumly.

Tahlia froze. "You aren't just a turtle Leonardo." she told him. He looked away, tears stinging at his eyes.

"You are an amazing leader, a fantastic brother, the best boyfriend and a terrific ally. You are so important to us Leonardo Hamato and don't you ever think less of yourself!" she cried, carefully wrapping her arm around him in a hug.

"I love you Leo" she whispered. Luckily she missed seeing the glare Donatello gave Leo. He sighed and knew that his battle wasn't over. "I love you more my dream wife to-be" he whispered back, running his fingers through her hair.

Tahlia simply smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Leo, Tahlia, I'm always here for you guys. No matter what. I will try my best to find a way to get you guys your wishes and I will put in my 100%" Donny declared.

"Greatly appreciated Thanks Don." Tahlia grinned. "Now what's your story?"

It was quiet for a while. Donny closed his eyes and turned away. "Ever felt like you try your best, but no one appreciates it and they just step on you? Like no one ever notices you are actually there? It probably sounds lame saying this after everyone else's stories but I am sick and tired of being so defenceless."

The three huddled together, arms around each other and heads bowed low where their tears fell and met on the floor.

"It will be alright" Tahlia whispered.

"We can get through this together" Leo softly told them.

"In the mean time, let's just be us and smile" Don mumbled. They hugged a final time before stepping a part.

"I hate being in the middle and I'm sorry for going along with it, but can we try and forget what happened between the three of us?" Donatello asked guiltily. The other two were quiet before nodding a few minutes later. "We can try" they both said.

Soon afterwards, they each left the room. Leo went to meditate in the living room, Donny went to draw up some new technology device plan and Tahlia went to do her homework on the kitchen bench.

* * *

The rain pelted down on the roof. The smell of hot tar seeping through the slightly open windows.

The rain had been on and off for nearly a week now and everyone had found their own entertainment inside the house. Leo had meditated a lot more than usual and had gone around and sharpened the kitchen knives and his Katanas more than once. Raph had started teaching Matt, Tim and Henry martial arts. Casey had watched TV all day every day. Splinter and Tahlias parents had described their parenting experiences and what they had learnt over the years. Donny had been the busy Brainiac he was and fixed all the family's computers. Tahlia, she had read the Tomorrow When The War Began series while sitting with a still fighting to wake up Mikey. During the day she would feed him every 7-10hours; 3 meals a day. None of them had spoken with the youngest turtle in days due to them not receiving any reply from him what-so-ever. This worried each and every one of them. However, Tahlia still sensed him and she never gave up on the fighting turtle.

She was watching Mikey now. His chest faintly rising and falling. His bandages around his chest were soaked in fresh blood and the lump on his head (which he had received when he landed after being shot) was in need of some attention. Tahlia left the room in search for Donatello. She found him in the computer room.

"Hey Einstein." she greeted. He looked up from the device in his hands and smiled at her. "Hey. What's going on?"

She softly frowned. "Mikey needs new bandages and more cream"

He stretched his arms and spun the chair around. "And what do you propose?"

She sighed. "I thought we could go get some of your things from the lab and bring them up here?"

"As much as I would love to do that, it's raining" he said.

She shook her head. "Not at the moment. It's stopped for a few minutes."

"Fine. You got me. Let's go" he said, standing up and walking to the back door. She smiled. She'd finally managed to snag his attention. But now she had to ask. She had to tell him and she knew this was going to hurt.

They walked down through the back yard, avoiding the really muddy spots. They walked until they reached the mound. Donny put in the security lock code and Tahlia followed him inside. She sighed and took in the familiar scent. She walked over and sat on the lounge where she quickly found Mikey's shell-cell. Tahlia held it in her hands and tried to block the tears that stung her eyes. Was she the_ ONLY_ one that believed Mikey could pull through? _No_... Leo believed too. The others however, seemed to have given up on him right at the start. She bit her lip and stuffed the phone in her jacket pocket.

Donny gathered up the items they needed at the house.

"D..d...don... Can I talk to you about something?" Tahlia hesitantly asked. She was fearful of the upcoming conversation and the consequences of these happenings. "Sure" he replied. The two sat down on the lounge.

"I know that you probably hate me and possibly Leo..." she started. Donny cut her off. "Hate you? For what?"

She sighed. "You know... The fact Leo and I are dating and how you and I... How we... How we did those things we shouldn't have done together..." Donatello sighed with regret and eyed the floor.

"You mean how we got so hung up on things that we forgot what we were doing? Yeah, I know that one. I still love you but I can't have you. I guess that's why I have to try to move on" the two friends sat in silence.

"Did you... Did you actually feel something for me?" he finally asked. She closed her eyes and held back a few tears. "Yeah..." she whispered. The two looked each other in the eyes.

"One last kiss to end it?" Donatello asked. Tahlia nodded and reached for his hand.

As they leant forward, their hands began to 'melt' together. Donny wrapped his arm around her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I will always love you. Never forget that" He whispered, breathing down her neck. "I won't" she replied. The two locked lips for the very last time. It was a slow and sorrow-filled kiss that lasted a few minutes but left them with only half missing guilt. They had no remaining flavour of their kiss. They had no thoughts of that kiss. They felt empty because of that kiss. It was like saying goodbye to someone who was slowly dying; they had nothing left but the memories of their past.

"Never tell Leo" they both said softly, pulling away and avoiding eye contact. As the minutes passed, they slowly began to spring back into life.

"Let's go back now. The guys will flip if they find us missing" Tahlia laughed. The two friends picked up the supplies and carried it up to level ground. Donny locked the door and hid it under artificial weeds before they continued walking back up to the house. Mud puddles were everywhere but they were fortunate to not slip. They walked in through the back door, wiped their feet and sat everything on the table. A few seconds later the rain came back; pounding on the roof.

"Ninja, I've been looking for you everywhere! What were you doing? You're soaked!" Leo cried, hobbling towards her and hugging her. She giggled and secretly winked at Donny and mouthing _"Told ya so"._ He snickered.

"Relax babe. Don and I had to go retrieve the supplies that Mikey needed from the lab. No need to stress" she answered calmly. He relaxed and she pecked him on the lips.

Shortly afterwards, the three fixed up their wounded brother and friend, then carried on doing their usual things.

* * *

**Yes, I know. ****_Not the best_**** chapter. Sorry about that. I'll try post another chap later today.**


	10. Splinter's Flashback

**Like I said, I didn't at all like the last chapter. However, I like this one a fair bit more. Anyway... Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey Raphy-boy. I haven't forgotten that bet. So far, I owe you." I laughed. Raph chuckled and we hugged.

I sighed. "I've tried talking to him about it. I think I might have tapped in for a minute yesterday, but he pretty much locked both Donny and I back out again. I guess it was enough to have a guess at his main worry"

Raph raised his brow. "And? Your theory is what?"

I felt myself blush and awkwardly rubbed my arm. "Yesterday he admitted that he wants to start a family with ME. He wants kids and he called me his future wife to-be"

"What's the problem with that though?" he asked, smirking.

"It would never work out... I'm a human, you guys are mutant turtles..." I said, disappointment clear."Oh...right..." he said also sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I think I made things worse yesterday..." I started. Raph eyed me, obvious confusion arising. "I'm a vampire. Used to be a full blood human" I announced. His eyes widened a little, but then he calmed back down again. I leapt into my explanation and when I had finished, instead of Raphael being completely freaked out (Like Donatello when I told him yesterday) he was completely calm and was actually smiling.

"Okay, princess in-law" he played. "I'm cool wit dat. After all, yer ma pal. Pals stick together" I smiled at him and felt a huge amount of weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"I think I freaked them both out Raph" I said softly, holding back more tears. 'Gawd, I have cried WAY too many times in the last 2 months!' I silently scolded myself. Raph sighed, half smiled and placed a hand on my good shoulder.

"Okay. Let's get dis straight. You could NEVER freak Leo out dat easily with something like dat. Yeah I guess it's possible to freak our bro, Donny that fast, that easily, but he's the second youngest after all. I actually don't think he saw any of those vampire signs when he took your blood samples and such when you slit your throat, some time back. Now THAT, would have spun him out." he was quiet for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "Sorry 'bout dat. I just tried to imagine Mikey reacting to that news! Not something I wanna miss! He reads way too many comics...or at least, he did"

"Raph, look at me. Michelangelo WILL make it back to us. You need to believe he can do it though" I told him sternly. "I do believe..." he replied. I narrowed my eyes. "Really now? Because I haven't seen a lot of belief coming from anyone other than Leo, April, the occasional Splinter and myself. Mikey needs us on his side. He needs YOU" I saw a flash of pain rush though him.

"You're right... I've been a total idiot. If I was the one in his shoes, I KNOW he would be by my side every day, every night until I came back. He would have believed in me the whole time" with that outburst of realization, Raph shot up and headed for the door. He turned to face me.

"I have some things I need to sort out. Wounds I need to try and mend" he told me.

I laughed. "You are starting to sound just like Leo!" he rolled his eyes and smiled before leaving the room.

"Speaking of Leo, where is he? I'm absolutely craving those lips of his!" I muttered. It was then that I remembered a few weeks back, how I had those training sessions with my four favourite turtles. I remembered the meditating and the things I saw. I burst out laughing as I ran down the hall. "A rainbow unicorn? HA!" I was cut off when I ran into someone. I slowly looked up to find my boyfriend, who stumbled on his injured ankle. I reached for him and leant him against the wall. He smiled. "And what is so funny?" he asked playfully. I giggled, then laughed and then I burst into a full on laughing fit.

"Rainbow Unicorn!" I cried. I had to hold my stomach I was laughing that hard. Tears of laughter streaming down my face. Leo had to try and hold me up.

"Settle down Ninja!" he laughed. I bit my lip and smiled at him. I giggled. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You're my rainbow unicorn!" I cried. I burst back into my laughing fit. Eventually I managed to sew myself back together.

"Is giggles contained now?" Leo teased. I nodded and smiled. "Haha good. Please explain it now?" he begged.

"I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be?" I started. He placed his finger on my lips and I giggled again.

"Woah, I love your voice Ninja, but why the song?" he asked.

"Well, as I said, I was thinking about you and thinking about me. I tried to ignore those thoughts while I meditated but you managed to slip back into it. I felt too embarrassed to say exactly what I saw, to say that I saw you, so, I said you were a rainbow unicorn. I was thinking about it just then and realized how ridiculous it was to call you a rainbow unicorn! Like come on!" I explained, laughing.

He pulled me close to him and ran his fingers through my hair. "Now I understand the outburst" he whispered.

"Glad" I whispered back. My crazy moment left me and was replaced with flirtatious moment. I pushed him up against the wall, my body against his, his muscular arms around my waist.

I pushed my lips against his and we kissed with the beating of horse hooves in our heads. The passionate, fierce and continuous rhythm that lasted minutes on end.

Master Splinter walked towards us and I felt Leo and I beginning to fall. Turns out, Splinter just wanted to get past, so when he did, he easily pushed us back up right against the wall; Leo and I still in our kiss.

"Ninja" he gasped when we finally released. I ran my index finger down his cheek, making his eye lids flutter and his body begin to 'melt' at my touch. He moaned which made me smile. "I love you so much" he hummed, pushing me, up against the wall this time. I pushed myself right up against his body, gripping his Swords strap (that always falls down his chest on a diagonal) and bringing his lips right up close to mine. "I love you more" I breathed. He moaned again and kissed me lightly. "I love you the most" he said, kissing me again. I gasped from our latest lengthy kiss. "I love you way more than that" I answered quickly. I kissed his lips again.

"Hey, sorry guys, But Mikey is in need. All your kissin' isn't exactly helpin'_ HIM_" Raph called from a few meters away. Leo and I pulled away and blushed. "We aren't finished here" I whispered as I helped him limp to the spare room. We all walked in and sat around the bed; Donny sitting on the end with his medical bag.

"He's tryin' ta come home" Raph informed us quietly. "How do you know for sure?" I asked. He shrugged. "I just have that gut feeling." I sighed and gently placed my hand on Mikey's chest, cautious of his wound.

"Anyone talked to him recently?" I asked. They were all quiet.

"It's like a wall" Casey said. "No one can get through" April finished.

"We have to keep trying. Use another tactic? We can't give up!" Leo boomed. He crouched down beside me and held his youngest brothers hand in his.

"I know you're in there somewhere Mikey. You've come so far since our early days. You amaze me every day with your humour, your nature towards everyone, and how much you have grown up. You have never failed me. You have always been there for me, so now, I'll be here for you. I will live and die for you Mikester. Come home" he begged. I side hugged him and kissed his cheek. Suddenly I had this zap feeling, like static from a trampoline mat.

I glanced around the room, seeing smiles and widened eyes, I knew that it wasn't just me. "Guys I think we are getting past the wall!" Donny cried. A few seconds later, panic surged through us all. He had stopped breathing. Mikey was getting really cold really fast. His skin had a sickly blue and it was getting worse.

Raph quickly jumped in with his thoughts. "Yo Mikester! Who needs a half pipe when we got a sewer pipe?!" he joked. We felt a miniature zap and that was his queue to continue. "I'm sorry bro that I left you. I'm sorry I gave up on you at the start. I should have been with you the whole time. Shell, even the little guys managed to be there for you and that whole time, I was drowning in my own sorrow." he said gesturing to my 3 brothers. "You don't deserve a brother like me. You deserve someone better. I realized what I was doing wrong all these weeks you have been lost in between and I finally worked out what's so different about life now. It's you not being here to liven my day. It's not being able to eat pizza with you and train. It's the fact that I'm missing you, that I need you" he said, throwing his hands in the air and letting his tears spiral to the floor. For about a minute, we were left in silence. Raph stepped back a little and Donatello moved in closer.

"Hey Mikey. Wow, the two of us do a lot of things together don't we? While you've been on holiday, I've noticed how much we have in common, how often we hang out and muck around as the youngest brothers we are. I miss you and I was hoping you would come back soon. We can order pizza and coke and stay up late watching movies. I also realized how I have been acting towards your case; stubborn, selfish, negative and I obviously haven't been there for you when you needed me most. I'm sorry Mikey. Really I am. When you come home again, I will make you whatever sort of remote control you want! Anything. I'm just sorry I'm such a lame brother. Oh and, I have upgraded the battle shell with those things you wanted installed. It's all go and I was wondering if you wanted to come for a ride. First thing is first, we need you to come home again" Donny explained. The now familiar zapping feeling came back. Mikey's body gave a small jerk then started going cold again. Master splinter stepped forward.

"Michelangelo, use your big heart to help guide you home to us. Just as you have done before" he said, gently caressing his sons head.

"Yo Splinter. What are you talkin' 'bout? Mikey hasn't been 'lost' before?" Raph pointed out, raising his hand as he did so. Splinter sighed and shook his head.

"Raphael, Michelangelo has been through so much you don't know about. When you were younger, I remember taking him for a walk to the topside for food."

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

"Michelangelo, get back into the shadows!" I ordered. My son walked next to me and we continued our walk.

"You must be more careful" I told him. He sighed. "Yes Sensei. Sorry Sensei" I patted him gently on the shell. The two of us walked quietly along the alleys, alert and prepared for a fight if we needed it.

As we walked, a group of vigilante followed us. They attacked us from behind. Though Michelangelo had weapons and could wield them at great speeds, he was not yet trained for an actual fight itself.

The group cornered us and called us terrible things. Things no young child should ever hear. They placed their weapons against us. We were no match against them. I wore out quickly trying my best to defend my son. Eventually, they had us begging for mercy at their feet. They laughed and beat us to pulp.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"I carried your brother home where Leonardo found us. I gave in and told him what happened and swore to never tell anyone else. It was our burden. My pain. I feared it would change everything... And it did"

Leo stared numbly at the ground. "I remember, before the incident, Mikey was always so serious about everything. He always checked things out first and fought with such honour. I don't think even I have reached the level yet. Even though we were only a few weeks into our training, he was strong, fast and would have been a good leader if he were picked. I, was like Mikey the way he is now. Fun, slightly stupid and loved self pleasure for things such as my video games, food and sleep. But afterwards, we both changed. It was like we swapped personalities. I became the serious one, he became the fun one. I gave up my life before and prepared myself for the future events I would lead. I became leader and well, you know the rest"

Splinter sighed again. "So? I don't really see what happened?" Raph said pointedly.

"I took him home, and Leonardo and I bandaged his wounds. He was close to death. Very close. We watched him day by day and yet nothing happened. The day he woke up, the first thing he said was "I love you guys. You were the only things running through my head all those months"" Splinter recalled.

Donny placed his hand over his mouth as he thought for a minute.

"Wait, months?" Raph asked looking like he had just been thwacked over the head. Leo nodded."But if he was out for months, how come Raph and I don't remember?" Donny questioned.

"We tried to keep a low profile on you guys. Back then, Sensei and Mikey used to go topside a lot so you didn't really see them much anyway." Leo chimed in, his head bowed towards his struggling little brother.

"What about you?" Donny asked Leo. "Why don't we remember what you were like before then?"

Leo shrugged and rubbed his neck. "That's the thing... I don't really know why you forgot. I just went along with it"

"Both your brothers lost their pride, their identities, and their friendship." Splinter told Raph and Don.

Leo eyed his ill brother and started to speak to him. "We used to be really close, didn't we little brother?" I knew he was hurting badly and I could tell he was struggling to be strong about it. That's when he broke down into tears. "I'm sorry that I changed Mikey. I'm sorry for how I have treated you. Even though the things that happened all those years ago have for some reason changed how I feel and act, I will always love and care for you"

"All in favour of what Leonardo just said say Aye!" Casey boomed. There was a loud chorus of ayes that echoed around the room.

"And here I was thinking I had you guys all figured out!" April chirped. She earned a nod from me and Casey. My parents were still standing in the doorway with my brothers and sister, watching us, hoping.

Suddenly I spotted a very shaky hand being placed on Leo's shoulders. "Hey Leo, what do we stand for when we all live in fear?" I heard the hands owner say very wheezily. I gaped at the sight and softly smiled. Leo instantly looked up at me, staring into my eyes as he slowly turned his head to face the hands owner. Those words meant a lot to those two. They got that bit from one of their favourite songs (No More by Three Days Grace) and even though it was a little corny, it was those 11 words that usually held the pair together.

"Mikey!" Donny and Raph cried. Smiles plastered on their faces. For a second Mikey's eyes wandered to his middle of the four, brothers. He smiled at them then whisked his eyes back to look into Leo's. He was quiet. His chin quivered. I guess today was one in five times that I've seen Leo actually cry on different occasions.

"It's okay Leo. I'm home. I heard you guys. You got through. Thanks" he said. Mikey coughed and forced himself to sit up. Tears of joy ran down everyone's cheeks, even my parents had watering eyes.

I watched on as Mikey and Leo hugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you that bad. Even though I don't want to go back, tough guy is still here. But I know you were by far the better pick. Whatever personality you've got Leo, you are there. You are my leader" I guess I was seeing his tougher side now, or at least, some of it.

"Mikey, please don't do that ever again" Leo begged. Mikey smiled. Everyone moved in to hug our brother, our friend, the last piece of our extended families strength.

"Thanks Tah, for being there the whole time. I appreciate it" Mikey whispered to me. I leant down and kissed his forehead, running my hand down his cheek, relaxing him. I pulled the blankets over his body and smiled. "Get some rest my little fighter" I told him. I was the last to leave the room, so I walked out quietly and closed the door behind me. A smile creeping across my lips. He was safe now.

* * *

**Mikey's awake, Yay!**

**Take care guys. There will possible be another update in a few minutes, after all, I've had the last few chapters sitting on my computer for ages not doing anything and I really want this story to get a move on. Thanks for reading.**

**-missymousemonster**


	11. Party Time!

**Hello again! This is my last update tonight. :) I've pretty much managed to catch up to where i am in writing now. Yay! :) Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

"Are you okay babe?" I asked. Leo looked at me and smiled.

"Never been better my wonderful Ninja" he said. My brother walked past.

"Just get married already!" he laughed.

"I could go with that" Leo whispered, walking up to me and strutting his stuff on his way over, making me want to swoon. He pushed me up against the table, his hands on me.

It was now 3 days after Mikey had woken from his death sentence.

"I love you Ninja" he whispered. I batted my eye lashes. "I love you more" I whispered back. He chuckled and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, looking deep into my eyes. "Not possible" he moaned. I giggled and locked lips with his. He pushed me down on the table and rested on top, our tongues battling together.

"Sorry kiddos, but we have to eat there" Mum called. I got up and noticed mum winked at me. I smirked and ran my hand up Leo's arm. "Ninja, don't go." he moaned, kissing my neck. I giggled. "Sorry babe. Don't worry, we can talk in my room for a bit" I told him. He pulled back. "Why just for a bit?" he told me. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Oh I'm just a little tired, Leo. Not a reason on earth why I would avoid you if that's what you were thinking?" I whispered in his ear. He kissed my lips in return and I helped him walk to the bed room, where we decided to sit and talk. "Okay" he answered, smiling.

The two of us talked for around 2 hours before we fell asleep.

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. _'Damn I must have gone to sleep'_

"Hey sleeping beauty" Leo greeted. I smiled. "Hey" yawn. "What time is it babe?"

"Quarter past 12." he replied. "I woke up a few minutes ago" I rolled over and nuzzled his shoulder, moaning and softly closing my eyes. He pulled me closer into the hug and kissed my forehead.

"You sure you're fine?" I whispered. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and rested his chin on my head. "Yes. I actually haven't felt like this in years. I think Mikey waking up took a lot off my shoulders" I smiled and squinted my eyes as soft light came in through the gaps between the curtains.

"I'm glad. I still don't understand why you didn't tell me any of the things I've only just discovered recently, earlier?"

"You don't need to understand. Just try and go with it. It's all in the Past and thinking about it is only wasting the present and using the future in un-moving ways"

"Okay" I kissed his cheek and rolled on my back. "I don't know about you but I am seriously starving"

"I second that motion. Let's move."

I stood up out of bed and wrapped Leo's arm around me as the two of us hobbled out into the kitchen where we found Donny tinkering with the toaster, Master Splinter watching Donatello's fingers with amusement, Raph loudly chewing on a kebab stick and Mikey was grooving to his iPod.

"Hey guys" I said. I sat Leo down on the seat next to Mikey and cuddled Mikester from behind, wrapping my arms around his torso and kissing him lightly on the cheek. He took out his earplugs and paused the song playing. He smiled.

"Thanks for saving Leo and I all those weeks ago"

He blushed. "It's fine. I'm just sorry I scared you like that"

I shook my head. "Not your fault. I think it actually did some good"

"Yeah, I needed to be woken from my dream land. I was missing out on all the important details. But now I'm slightly confused with it" he said, rubbing his neck.

"my opinion, and I'm sure as hell everyone else would agree, be the fun loving Michelangelo we know well and save the tough guy stuff for when the time comes..." I said. I drifted off trying to ignore all thoughts as to how the end would arrive. I shook my head and quickly added. "Which won't come for many, many, many more years!"

I walked over to Donny and kissed his cheek too. I noticed his soft blush when I did that, but he didn't look up from his handy work on the table.

"Hey"

I smiled. "You okay?" he nodded and looked up at me. "Yep. Perfectly normal. For once in so long I actually feel like my messed up life makes sense"

I walked over to Master Splinter and bowed my head with respect. He rested his paw on my shoulder.

"My child, you seem to be in a good mood today. Has my eldest son complimented you?"

I saw Leo blush like hell and burry his head in his hands; Raph nearly wetting himself laughing. Splinter smirked and Mikey smiled, but Donatello was another story. He put his head down and went back to working.

"He always does Sensei" I smirked. "Sometimes a little too much"

Master Splinter snickered at his eldest son and nodded. "Very well child"

Smiling, I walked back the way I came and greeted Raph.

"Sup Raphy-Boy?"

"Da ceiling"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, Ha, Ha"

"Nah, not a lot at da moment. Was thinkin' of goin' out for some good guy meets bad guy later. Did'cha wanna come?"

"You are such a bully you know that right?!" I joked, gesturing to my injured shoulder which, still although nearly fully healed, wasn't coping well.

"Right... Forgot 'bout dat one... 'Nother time?"

"Deal"

I took a few steps back towards Leo, swung a leg over his and sat on his knees, resting my head on his chest.

"So guys, what are doing today?" I asked the group.

"No plans yet...Fearless?" Raph asked, picking chicken bits out from in between his teeth with the kebab stick he still had in his hands.

"No plans from me. I just want to relax the whole day. Shell, the whole week for all I care" Leo announced shocking everyone by not suggesting training 24/7. Everyone's faces lit up.

"LET'S PARTAYYY!" Mikey cried, jumping on his seat and wincing when he pulled a muscle in his chest in the area around his healing wound.

"Careful Mikey." Leo told his youngest brother. Mikey jumped down from the chair and landed perfectly on his feet. "Where's the fun in being careful?!" he objected.

We were later on joined by my parents and my siblings, Rachael snuggled in Leo's arms.

"That's fine dear. You can have a party. Just remember to clean up after" mum said. She handed me $200 and walked off. Mikey raced for the phone and called for pizza. He then ran to the Playstation 3 and started tossing remotes to my brothers. They started up a round of Call of Duty.

Leo, the others and I walked into the lounge room and for a few minutes we watched the tenseness on the field as Mikey was battling it out with Matt, hiding behind shipping containers and attempting head shots. They were too evenly matched and instead shot down the younger two who later on, secretly ganged up on the masters and shot them down in return.

The sun began to set at 4:30 and By 5:15, it was dark.

Mikey and my brothers continued to play COD as we all watched.

"Well..." Raph sighed. He pulled out one of his sai and studied it as he twirled it on the tip of his finger.

Mikey turned around. "Hey remember when we were little and Stockman had those mousers searching and destroying the sewers?"

"How could we forget that?!" Leo said shaking his head.

Raph burst out laughing. "Remember how few years after we met ya girlfriend here, we had to leave for NY back in the days of being 15 and Shredda nearly had ya switchin' to da dark side?!"

"Will you _EVER_ let that go?" Leo cried, face palming and looking embarrassed.

"Ooo, I never heard that one!" I exclaimed.

"Raph can explain it all later" Donny announced, chuckling.

"The thing I still can't believe is the fact we went into out of space and fought Triceratons and the Federation and met Mr Mortu who showed us the Utoms past with the Shredder." Donny exclaimed getting all excited and nearly dropping the toaster. "Truly amazing things technology can do" he drifted off.

"Ugh Shredder plus Utrom, no offense, GROSS!" Mikey cried pulling a face of disgust.

"What 'bout dat Garbage-Guy?" Raph laughed. "The whole finding out shredder was one of those things was weird and all but this guy, was just wrong!"

Mikey froze. "Oh yuck. That was one gross adventure!"

"Wow you guys have experienced a _LOT!"_ I said trying to imagine the most unimaginable one they have had.

"Don't try. Haha. _Seriously_, it's_ not_ easy or very pleasant!" Leo told me, laughing.

_'Its so good to hear you laugh, Leo.'_ I thought. I cautiously curled up and rested my head On Leo's legs. He placed his good hand on my hip.

"I wonder what is in store for us in the future. Utroms, Bad Guys, smashed windows, Leo actually having a girlfriend... Oh wait..." Raph said playfully.

"hey guys, Wanna play Karaoke?" Mikey asked after searching the game cupboard and finding Singstar. We all shrugged.

"Choose a partner and when you're ready, grab a mic!" He cheered. I looked up at Leo to find his eyes already on me. I felt a warm shiver run down my spine and pulled his arm around me as I sat up.

"I have my partner" I said softly, kissing Leo's cheek. He nuzzled my cheek.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Donny asked after deciding to allow himself to partner up with Raph.

"Us, us, us!" Mikey cheered. He had chosen to take turns in partnering up with my brothers. At the moment he was partnered with Matt. I smiled as the two picked up a microphone each and switched it on.

"Hey Tim, flick the song over to Bon Jovi's You Give Love A Bad Name" Mikey told my 2nd brother. He did as told and the song started up. My brother made the background voices.

_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darlin' you give love a bad name" Mikey sung, smirking at me. I snickered but quickly froze._

Imediantly I turned to Raph who winked at me. Could Mikey actually love me, as well as don? Or was this just a way of reminding us he was shot in the chest?

With the next verse, I noticed Mikey watching me.

_"Paint your smile on your lips, blood-red nails on your fingertips, a school boys dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye"_

That's when I knew for sure he meant me. The song finished and earned a round of applause from all of us. The two bowed and handed the Mic's to Raph and Don.

The two whispered something and flicked the song over. It wasn't until it started that I knew what song it was. I could also tell who's choice it was... Another one aimed at me. It was Three Days Grace Gone Forever.

"To be honest, I had this song on reply back in our dark days" Leo whispered to me. I blinked. "None of it was right though" I smiled and kissed him.

"You're such a sweet thing Leo" I told him.

Donny started singing. _"I feel so much better now that you're gone forever"_ I knew it was aimed at me but we both smiled, no hate, just friends being friends. That's the thing that had me going, oh and the fact that Raph was doing back up for Don, of all people I never thought I would see that!

I laughed and clapped loudly when the song finished. Leo nudged me and whispered in my ear. I whispered back. He replied, I kissed his cheek.

"Leo, choose a song, I'll pick it up and do back up" I told him. He gripped my hand and we both walked to the centre of the room; my palms sweating with nerves. I'd never sung in front of anyone other than Leo before.

Leo turned on the song and faced me. As the start of the song sounded through the speakers, I noticed he'd picked one of my favourite songs.

_"I can't dream without you..."_ Leo sang sweetly. _"When you close your eyes and go to sleep tonight, I'll be right outside your door. Dreams will come and they'll take you away, let them bring you back to me"_

I had a light and tingly sensation rush over my body as he stepped closer to me, his skin lightly brushing against mine.

"_And tomorrow when you wake I'll be next to you, the protection from the day. When the tears fall down your face like morning dew, I'll be there to put a smile on your face, and I'll say;_

_I don't wanna love this life without you, I dot wanna spend the night without you, I don't wanna know what it's like, I can't dream without you. I can't dream without you"_

I hummed and started echoing some of his words before I took off with my part.

_"Let your fire burn bright for the world to see, you are the better part of me. When you hold my hand I swear that I believe, I'm living in my wildest dreams and I see;_

_I don't wanna live this life without you, I don't wanna spend the night without you, I don't wanna know what it's like, I can't dream without you"_ I smiled and in return, brushed my hand against his arm.

_"Flowers for your hair, rainbows for your eyes to see, your dreams are everywhere, to carry you away from me, away from me someday, away from me someday._

_I don't wanna live this life without you, I don't wanna spend the night without you, I don't wanna know what it's like, I can't dream without you"_

I joined in.

_"I can't dream without you. I don't wanna live this life without you, I don't wanna spend the night without you, I don't wanna know what it's like, I can't dream without you"_

We finished the song, looking deep into each others eyes. He stroked my cheek as I wrapped my arms around his bulky shoulders.

"I must say, Leonardo, that was a true effort my son" Splinter said, walking into the room with my parents just as April and Casey snuck around the corner too.

"Who else heard that?" April asked, smiling. Everyone cheered including Splinter and my parents.

"My task for you my students, is that I will choose your partners now and you must sing together" Splinter announced. Leo kissed my lips and we both sat down.

"Michelangelo, Donatello" Splinter pushed. The two stood up and started whispering things, pondering over their song options.

Eventually, they chose a song, smiles plastered on their faces.

_"listen, ohhh, ohhh... Ohhh, ohhh"_ Donny introduced, the drums clear in the speakers.

_"I'm sick of all this waiting, and people telling me what I should be, what if I'm not so crazy, maybe your the one that's wrong not me, so what you gonna do, what you gonna say, when we're standing on top and do it our way"_ Mikey sang. _"You say we got no future, your living in the past, so listen up,"_

Donny joined in, _"that's my generation"_

_"hey ho, let's go"_

_"it's going down tonight"_

_"hey ho, let's go!"_

_"we're gonna do it till we die"_

_"hey ho, let's go!"_

_"'Cause I,I,I got no reason to apologize"_

_"That's my generation!"_

_"ohhh, ohhh... Ohhh, ohhh"_ the two sang.

Michelangelo; _"I don't need to say I'm sorry, I do what everybody wants to do, it's not complicated, 'Cause I know you want the same thing too"_

_"so what you gonna do, what you gonna say, when we're standing on top and do it our way, you say we got no future, you're living in the past, so listen up, that's my generation"_ Donny sang perfectly like every other time the brothers had sung tonight.

They sung the chorus again.

_"listen"_

_"don't need to say I'm sorry"_

_"ohhh, ohhh"_

_"it's not complicated"_

_"'Cause I know you want the same thing too!"_

They then sung the chorus another 2 times before sitting back down.

Splinter clapped and stroked his rat whiskers, deep in thought.

"Well done my sons... Raphael and Tahlia"

I stood up alongside Raph and elbowed him in the side, making him smirk.

I turned on the song we had chosen and Raph introduced it.

_"I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways, I'm trying to bathe my ape in your milky way, I'm a legend, I'm irreverent, I'll be so far up, we don't give a 'Fork', welcome to the danger zone, step into the fantasy, you are not invited, to the other side of sanity, they callin' me an alien, a big-headed astronaut"_ I was relieved that he covered up the swears, considering my brothers were around.

_"You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel, your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing, they Say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lover, different DNA, they don't understand you"_ I sang. We continued singing until the song ended of course, earned a round of claps and sat back down again.

"Leonardo" Splinter said.

"By himself?" Tim asked, getting excited for my boyfriend. I smiled.

"Yes. Leonardo."

Leo gulped, I knew he was freaking out, so I blew him a kiss and it seemed to help, at least for a second.

"Sensei, I really want to do a song with Leo. Can he do a SOLO later?" Mikey begged.

Splinter gave in and the two, oldest and youngest smiled brightly at each other.

"I have the perfect song!" Mikester cheered.

"And I know exactly what it is" Leo answered. He turned on his mic and Mikey turned on the amp, selecting their song as he did so.

The two smiled and sang together. _"Give me a reason to stay here, cause I don't want to live in fear"_

_"I can't stop the rain, but I can stop the tears. I can fight the fire, but I can't fight the fear"_ Leo.

Mikey _"No more, I just can't live here, no more, I can't take it"_

Leo _"can't take it, no more"_

Mikey _"what do we stand for when we all live in fear?"_

Leo and Mikey _"Give me a reason to believe, cause you don't wanna see me leave"_

Every now and then they would combine their voices and sing as one, or echo each others words, which I thought made them sound even hotter...

Leo _"I can't stop the rain, but I can stop the tears, oh, I can fight the fire, but I can't fight the fear"_

Mikey _"No more, I just can't live here"_

Leo _"no more I can't take it, can't take it"_

Mikey _"no more, what do we stand for when we all live in fear?"_

I cheered and clapped loudly, the others doing the same. Despite their injuries, the two brothers hugged and bowed goofily.

I sighed, my gaze fixed on the blue and orange banded turtles. Okay, so since Mikey has woken up, I've seen a bit of tough guy Michelangelo, and a speck of goofy Leonardo, and to be honest, I found it pretty hot. Wow, I've been using that word a lot lately...

Since Mikey had woken up, I'd realized that when he was tough guy, his voice got deeper and so much more attractive.

Leo sat back down next to me. I rested my head back on Leo's lap, smiling at him and then eying his little brother.

Michelangelo eyed me in return, lifted a brow and smirked. I mouthed him an answer. "Later"

He dropped his brow and smiled warmly.

I resisted the temptation to moan with pleasure, considering I had 4 hot guys around me, our parents, my brothers, my sister (not that she would have noticed) and 2 of my friends.

Instead, I smiled back and snuggled closer to my boyfriend, that's when I realized I fancied Michelangelo as well as Leonardo. It hit me like a pack of hungry wolves leaving me emotionless for a few seconds.

_'No,no,no,no'_ I thought, trying to hide my panic from the others. _'I love Leo, and Leo only! I can't let this happen again!'_

On the outside, I was smiling, on the inside, I was crying. My head was clogging up with thoughts I didn't want, I had a million songs dancing around my head drowning my strength with fear of what the creature buried inside me could do. I couldn't let that thing get access to my feelings or thoughts, it could destroy everything I've worked so hard for. I was having enough trouble keeping it cool as it was, I didn't need extras!

I was dragged from the locker in my head when I heard a loud knock on the door. The guys vanished, all except Leo, he was panic stricken.

"Guys!" I hissed. Immediately Raph and Mikey showed up and carted Leo away to where ever they were hiding.

_'Damn those muscles!'_ I thought, checking out the guys before they disappeared around the corner. I shook that thought away for the mean time and walked to the door. I opened it and nearly fell over in shock.

"Oh hey... Didn't realize this was your place" he said.

I snarled. "Just give me the pizza and get lost"

He slowly got the boxes out of his carrier bag one by one.

"Today would be good!" I hissed.

"Fine! I can't believe your still shitty with me, it's been ages!" he snapped. He angrily handed me our order.

I felt my inner demon coming out of its shell and reacted fast. "Shut up and get off my lawn!" I hissed reminding myself of a snake. I stepped back and slammed the door hard in his face.

I waited for the car to disappear down the road before I took a few deep breaths in and out. I then walked back into the lounge room, smiling.

"Who wants pizza?!" I called. Out of nowhere, Mikey ran past and took the pizza. I laughed.

The rest of us walked to the kitchen where Mikey was already scoffing into a slice. We sat down at the table and passed around the plates. I sat down next to Mikey, and Leo sat next to me.

Mikey leaned over towards me. "So what was it you wanted to say?" he asked in his tough guy voice.

"I was going to say that, that song sounds so hot when you guys sing it"

_'Oh no... I seriously didn't just say that did I?!'_

He smirked. "Thanks, but if I were you, I'd zip it before Leo notices" he whispered, gesturing to a very alert Leonardo next to me.

I nodded in agreement.

I took a slice of pizza and brought it up to my mouth. It tickled my nose but I ignored it and bit into the slice. I swallowed. My throat suddenly felt sore. I shrugged and watched as Raph opened the Garlic bread. The smell filling the room. I hissed, my throat hoarse and gravely. Leo eyed me in concern.

"Don, Ninja, can I talk to you about something?" Leo asked. Donny nodded and Leo gripped my hand, dragging me into the spare room and closing the door being us.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked me.

"I think it's the garlic" I answered, I sounded terrible!

"Are we missing some important information here?" Donatello asked me.

I bit my lip and groaned in agony as my fangs pierced through my bottom lip.

"Yeah..."

The boys looked at me and I sighed.

"The vampire is my inner demon. It feasts on my feelings; confusion, anger, hate, pain etc. every day, it grows stronger. I didn't think it was bad earlier, but I've come to the conclusion that it's getting worse. I have this need to sleep more, this weird feeling all the time, my thoughts are mixed and I... I..." I gulped. _'No way am I telling them That I'm slightly attracted to their youngest brother!'_

"You what?!" Donny asked shocked concerned. I knew he had somehow connected to my thoughts through to bond.

"yeah? You can tell us anything and we won't get offended..." Leo said.

I gulped again. "I think I... I think I have a death sentence... Or at most a death wish..." I whispered, my voice sounded even worse. It was true though, I still believed in what Mikey had told me before.

Leo was taken aback a bit.

"Don't get me wrong Leo, I love you to pieces! Hell, I would die for you right here, right now! It's just... This stupid curse!... I just... I just don't know what to think any more"

He smiled. "I believe you." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "Just don't go and kill yourself... Please?"

"Thank you... I...I'll try" I whispered.

Donny sighed. "I'm glad you guys are together... Tahlia, take off your bracelet"

I tilted my head in confusion but did as told. I took off the bracelet and stumbled over, landing on my hands and knees.

Leo helped me back up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine" I said, my voice normal again. I felt around the inside of my mouth with my tongue; my fangs had shrunk back to normal too!

I smiled. So did the boys.

"okay so you look completely healthy, just don't lift your head up too far or they will see the scar on your neck" Donny instructed. "I'll try and work something out about your vampire problem, it will take a lot of time so I suggest you and Leo try different meditation techniques to keep it under control"

"If anyone tries to figure it out or gives you a hard time, I'll back you up, as always" Leo comforted.

"I'm going to need the bracelet for study, who knows, I might even be able to somehow deactivate some of your vampire points from here" Donny drifted off.

"Thanks guys" I said, secretly sucking the blood that oozed from my lip. It sent warm shivers up my spine but very quickly left a vial taste in my mouth. _'Note to self; do not drink own blood'_

"I would advise you not to eat or drink anything at a large serving, especially if it will disrupt your vampire qualities..."

"Okay, thanks Donny... I think I get your drift!" I laughed. He blushed and I wrapped Leo's arm over my good shoulder.

"Come on tough guy" I said. The 3 of us walked cheerfully out of the spare room and sat back down.

"Anything wrong?" Mum asked, worry lines on her face. I smiled.

"We're fine thanks mum. We just had to discuss what we should and shouldn't eat due to this medication Donny has given us to help our wounds heal faster." I lied.

"Oh, okay dear" Mum replied, smiling. The worry lines left. She raised her arm and held up the bottle of soft drink.

"Coke or Pepsi, Leonardo?" she asked.

"Coke thank you"

Mum smiled again and poured my boyfriend his drink. "You're such a polite boy"

Leo and I blushed deep red, everyone else holding down their laughter.

"I appreciate that comment Mrs-" Leo started, choking on a laugh and getting cut off.

"Oh Leonardo, just call me Kelly. Shell, you guys can call me whatever you want!" mum cheered.

Matt eyed her in disbelief. "Mum... Have you been drinking?"

"No, and yes, I will take offense to that" she snorted.

"Who was dat lame brain you told off that delivered da pizza?" Raph asked, stuffing 3 slices of garlic bread into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "An ex boyfriend..." boy was I angry just thinking about him.

"Oh... K" Raph answered, clearly not interested furthermore. He took a slice of pizza and nibbled on the end.

Mikey looked up from his plate and smiled, his eyes so calm and distracting, something I hadn't noticed before. He leant in towards me.

"Mind telling me what is really going on? I see through that lie you know. Looks like my brothers already know, gather you told them while I was out?" his voice a whisper.

I sighed. "Okay Mike... We will do an info trade. I'll tell you my full story, if you tell me yours?"

"Sure, when?"

I thought for a minute. "You, me, at 7, out in the big mango tree"

"Deal... You do understand that you basically just handed every secret you have to me?" he smirked.

"Um... Yeah. Same goes for you" I bit my lip and silently cursed.

I suddenly felt two warm hands on my legs. I look at the left and followed the hand up to its owner; Michelangelo. He was calm and smiling softly as he reached for another slice of pizza. I looked to the right and followed that hand to its owner; Leonardo. He was relaxed. I smiled at the two brothers.

"I love you guys, you're the best friends a teenage girl like me could have" I told them. Raph and Donatello looked up and smiled. The rest of the family continued to eat, ignoring the five of us.

"we love you too Skate Queen" Mikey answered, side hugging me.

"Ya got dat right Mikey" Raph said, sculling down his drink.

"Can't imagine what we would be doing right now if it weren't for you" Donny said, smiling.

Leo kissed my cheek. "You may love us, but I love you more"

We finished off the pizza And went back into the lounge room. My brothers and Mikey went back to playing Call Of Duty and the rest of us just talked.

Shortly afterwards, Mikey handed the controller to Master Splinter. I didn't even notice he left the room after; I was too busy laughing at Splinter. Donny helped him understand the control, and he eventually got the drift.

At 6:55 I went outside and climbed our massive mango tree. As I climbed up onto the thickest branch, I noticed a dark silhouette a little further down the branch. I walked towards it.

"Hey Mikey" I said, sitting down next to the skater turtle.

"Took you a while..." he whispered. Was he upset? Angry? I didn't know.

"I haven't got full strength back in my shoulder yet... Are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his shell.

He sighed. "Yeah...I guess"

"Mikey, tell me...please" I whispered.

He turned his head towards me; his facial features cold.

"I...I...I know where your friend is"

I froze. "What?" I asked, excitement filling me but then it started to drain and replace itself with anger and fear. "Michelangelo, what's going on?" I sighed. "Right from the beginning" I told him.

* * *

**How much does Mikey know? Where is Tahlia's friend Larni? READ the next chapter to find out! :)**

**Goodnight, I'll post another chapter some time this week: ****_hopefully_****! Take care guys and please review! :)**

**-missymousemonster Xx**


	12. We Leave Now

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! I apologize for the last few chapters being so confusing, hopefully you will understand a bit more in the future chapters. After this chap, we will be getting into some serious action for a while. I'm going to finish writing the next chapter after I post this one. :) Yay! Hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am! :) Thanks!**

* * *

He looked into her eyes, her _ocean like_ eyes. She looked into his eyes, his _stone cold_ eyes.

On the branch the two friends sat, waiting, waiting for the words to surround their world.

The turtle, his orange bandanna tails _licking_ at his neck and shell. A dark shadow resting on the left side of his face and body. He hugged his knees as he sat on the thick branch. The softness of the wind making the leaves dance around.

The human, her long brown hair _flickering_ around on her back, _like fire _in the bush, _it seemed to dance_. She sat cross legged next to the boy she used to know so well.

The two were silent, only the soft hush sound of the breeze whistling in their ears.

"If you are okay with it, I want to know everything" she told him, almost in a whisper. The night seemed to echo those words.

He sighed, she continued to wait.

"Right from when I was a baby, I always felt... _different_. Not just because I felt I had to be the leader, but for other reasons too. After the beating, when I woke up, I became scared. I used to ask myself if I could protect my brothers the way they needed to be protected, and often found the answer was no. I couldn't even protect myself!" he said, his voice deep. Fun Mikey was on vacation for a while, Serious Mikey was here.

He continued.

"So, I handed my roll over to Leo. I always knew he had the perfect leadership skills. He had all the pieces I was missing, and those were the important bits. I handed it over, he took on the job. I still don't know why Raph and Donny forgot the old us: I guess I will never know. I quickly settled down and parted with my meditating and such. Leo and I used to talk a lot back then... We traded our things and promised never to go back. I know he's the perfect leader. I know he loves it and that he could never let us down, even if he tried, but he's always had trouble with it. Back then, he used to have nightmares about failure, he probably still does."

Tahlia listened to every word, taking it all in. She understood how hard this was to explain for him: after all, her life wasn't perfect either. She would have her turn soon to do the explaining.

"When I saw the gun pointed at you guys, I found it hard to gather my courage before racing in. As soon as it hit, I thought I was gone for good. But that didn't matter to me. All I could think about was whether or not you were safe."

He looked up into the stars, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Since I woke up, the visions I've had since my first major bashing, have increased. I don't want to, but I am forced to see it all happen. I fear that if I tell what will happen, I'll make it worse..."

He sniffled and wiped his face before looking at the stunned girl next to him.

"However, your friend is in pain... If we don't do something soon, she is going to die. I can't stand that."

_"..."_ she was speechless. Over and over she tried to speak; no words escaped her lips.

"I don't want to be this monster! I don't want to know what is going to happen, how we will all die! I want to be normal... I want a life" he said. He blinked away fresh tears but they ran down his cheeks anyway.

"Mikey, you have a life..." was all Tahlia could manage. Right now she wondered what would be more painful; hearing this from her friend or having a katana to the heart. She shook away the thought.

"I don't feel like I used to. I don't know what to do..."

She sighed. "Michelangelo Hamato, you have a life. You are amazing and super talented. You just need some guidance" she hugged the depressed turtle.

"Thanks" he said, wiping his eyes and watching the night sky for a while. "What's your story?"

She gulped. "It's a long one..."

"I don't care. Tell me, please."

She lodged into her explanation of the vampire.

"Honestly... I wasn't expecting that one" he laughed.

"So yeah... One more thing linked to that topic... It messes with my thinking and feelings"

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

She gulped nervously; scared she would worsen the nightmare.

"I don't know, but I think I love you" she whispered after minutes of silence.

His eyes widened in shock._ "You love me?"_

She nodded, then shrugged and clamped her head in her hands.

"Okay... To be honest, I love you, but you're happy with Leo and he's happy with you. I could never harm your love and affection towards each other. I know that the whole affair thing with Donatello was hard enough for Leo, Donny and you... You guys _don't_ need another to deal with..."

She was emotionless, thoughts swimming in her brain. "It was that damn kiss! I'm so freaking stupid!" she yelled snapping a twig."I...I hate love..." she whispered.

"No you don't. You love, love. I can tell by the way you and Leo kiss. He's your other half, your hidden shadow. I just want to be friends, none of _this._ What do you say, can we pull this off?"

She smiled and hugged her friend tighter. "I think we might"

He kissed her forehead and the two watched the stars again.

"Is Larni single?" Mikey asked, cheekily. Yep, fun one was back now.

"Yeah, she's single" Tahlia laughed, softly punching his arm.

"Sweet... Let's go save the damsel in distress!" Mikey cried, standing up and striking a super hero pose.

She laughed harder. "Oh Mikey! Don't tell me you have a crush on my best friend just because of a few visions you've witnessed!"

He smirked. "I like her..." he blushed. "I like her a lot"

The two climbed back down from the tree and went inside.

"Guys, we are needed! I smell the cheese to the rat and _I don't_ mean you Sensei" Mikey called as the two rushed into the living room.

"What are you talking about Mikey?" Donny asked.

Mikey gripped Tahlia's hand and gently pulled her up into the conversation too.

"Tays friend Larni... I know where she is" Mikey told them.

Suddenly Casey leapt up out of his seat. "So help me if those Purple Butts have her I'm going to beat 'em black and blue all over again!"

Leo instantly pulled him back down and pinned him to the seat.

"We don't need another broken chair Casey" Leo mumbled.

"So... What we goin' do Splinter?" Raph asked. Everyone faced the elderly rat.

"You children may go and save Miss..." he said, looking at Tahlia.

"McOw" she answered.

"You may go and rescue Miss McOw but be careful and stay together. Work as one" Splinter ordered.

The team stood up, all except for Leonardo.

He sighed. "Donny, can you cut the caste?"

Donny walked to his big brother and inspected the castes. "I suppose it's been long enough. I'll cut it, but if it hurts, I'm putting them straight back on again"

"Okay..." Leo replied. Donatello disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with the caste saw. He crouched down next to his brother again and began cutting away at the ankle caste. It came of easily. Donny inspected his ankle, moving his hands around the bones.

"Seems fully healed..." he muttered. He started on Leo's wrist and did the same.

"I say you could probably manage a fight. Stand up, how do you feel?" he asked. Leo stood up and waited a few seconds.

"_Good..."_ he said softly.

Leo leapt up into the air and did a back flip, landing on his hands. "Bit rusty now, but I'll get it back" he wobbled a bit and spun himself back onto his feet.

"Don't hurt yourself" Tahlia's dad and Donatello said at the same time.

"Thanks, I will try to avoid that" Leo said, smiling brightly. He rubbed his wrist and smiled brighter.

"Let's go!" Mikey cried full of enthusiasm.

"Wait, I made these..." Donny announced. He handed his brothers each a gold chain necklace.

"What's this?" Leonardo asked.

"Put it on and you will see... Wait... Um... Don't put them on yet... Come with me. It might be better if the rest of you stay here until we come back in a few minutes..."

The 3 brothers followed their techno brother to the spare room and closed the door. Donatello pulled out a box of clothes all different colours.

"Choose some..." he instructed.

Leo picked up some black coloured jeans, a belt and a blue T-Shirt.

Raph selected shorts and a red singlet.

Donny chose a pair of black jeans similar to his big brothers pair, and a dark purple button up shirt.

Mikey chose last. He picked up a pair of black coloured jeans also, and an orange singlet with black trim.

"Dey are human clothes...What's da big deal?" Raph asked.

Donny smirked. "You'll see. You're going to need these too" he tossed them each a pair of underwear, they all blushed like crazy.

"Wow...that's weird bro..." Mikey said as he held his underwear.

"Go to a section of the room and then put your necklace on... I made them_ just in case_ we ever needed them" don instructed. They did as told and put the chains over their necks.

"Dis feels so weird..." Raph mumbled. "Feels all tingly..."

"Three... Two..." Donny counted. "one..."

"Why is he counting Dow-" Mikey was cut short by a bright light that surrounded each of the brothers. It disappeared quickly.

"_Arg_!" Mikey screamed.

"We're human..." Leo gasped.

"And_ naked_!" Mikey cried.

The brothers quickly slipped on the underwear, still blushing deeply. They then began inspecting their muscular bodies.

"Check out des babies" Raph exclaimed, flexing his muscles.

Leo ran his fingers through his hair, admiring its length.

"_Where the hell is my shell_?!" Mikey screamed after admiring his abs.

"Relax Mikey, Donny's got it covered" Leo comforted. He placed a hand on his youngest brothers shoulder and his eyes instantly sat on his hand. He couldn't stop staring at those 5 fingers. He walked to the full length mirror on the wall, his brothers next to him.

Leonardo had brown hair with bangs that hung just over his eyes. He had an even tan over his full body and was very muscular. He was tall in height and his eyes were a mixture of brown and blue.

Raphael, had jet black hair with bangs that finished just before his eyes. He had a slighter bigger build than his older brother and his tan was olive-like. He was also pretty tall, almost the same height as Leonardo, just a few centimetres off. His eyes were a nice shade of green that matched him well.

Donatello's hair was a lighter brown than Leonardo's and his hair was slightly shorter to Raphael's. His build was the smallest of his brothers but he still had a LOT of muscle. His eye colour was chocolate brown and his tan was pretty dark compared to the others.

Michelangelo, he had a strong build, similar to Raph and Leo's. His hair was blonde with strands of orange, giving him highlights. His facial qualities were the most childish of the group; Leo's being the more grown-up. Michelangelo's tan was light, almost as though he had never been in the sun before. It however, suited him. His eyes were a clean blue.

"I...I...I don't know what to say Donatello..." Leo drifted off.

Donny smirked. "Thanks would be appreciated..."

The brother with the leading roll, smiled.

"Thanks Donny" Leo said. He hugged his little brother and Mikey and Raph did the same.

"I don't get it..." Mikey said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, you see... I made the necklaces or chains, whatever you want to call them; so that each link picks up your vibes, sending new vibes into the bloodstream...It mucks with the nerves, allowing this to happen" he said, gesturing to their human bodies. After receiving blank faces from his brothers he decided to try and explain it a little better. "The vibes interact with the brain cells and create the figure that would be... if it were your original form... Bit confusing, but that's how it works"

"Nice" Leo smiled, patting his brother on the back. "Geez that felt weird... So used to a shell being right there"

"Otta da way bros, I got a date wit da guy in da mirror!" Raph said, pushing in front and checking himself out.

"Are you going for the ugly type now Raph?" Mikey snickered.

The second eldest brother spun around in anger and chased his little brother around the room, cursing and throwing clothes from the suit case at him.

Donny and Leo snickered at the two before their eyes landed on Michelangelo's scar, directly over his chest. They shuddered.

"You know... If we were human when that happened, Mikey wouldn't have lived" Don said sadly.

"Yeah... I know" Leo whispered. He felt a bit of depression seeping in through the gaps of his soul, it had been coming for a while now. He was waiting for it to claim him, though he had no wish for weakness.

"Hey Raphy boy! Come 'n' get me!" Mikey cheered. Raphael groaned as he ran into the bed in the middle of the room, he then fell over the small table next to it.

"God damn it Michelangelo! When I get my hands on you I'm gunna..." He yelled.

"Settle down Hothead" Leo ordered, playfully tackling his brother to the ground.

"Whatever Splin'er Juniour" Raph playfully snapped back at him.

"Ninja Drop-Out" Leo teased.

"Fearless Leader" Raph mocked.

Leo had his knee resting on Raphs stomach but Raphael managed to roll and knock Leonardo off his feet. He pounced on his big brother and the two started tackling on the bed; Mikey and Don watching and laughing.

Suddenly Leonardo and Raphael fell off the bed and hit the floor hard.

"_Owwww_" they both whined, rubbing their heads.

By now, Mikey was about to burst into tears from laughing so hard, while Donatello casually leant against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wants to see you again Leo, so don't go getting yourself killed" Donny chuckled.

"Yeah, how long we been in here anyway?" Raph asked, getting to his feet and helping his eldest brother up also.

"About 40 minutes..." Donatello answered, everyone's eyes widened.

"_Oh Shell_! We should go now!" Mikey cried, racing to the door.

"Ready to give a parade boys?" Leo snickered, striking a threatening pose before walking out the door, followed by his chuckling brothers. They walked back into the living room and a loud chorus of gasps hung in the air.

Donny stepped into view first. "Very nice Donatello" April said, clearly impressed.

Raphael walked in next. "Wow turtle toast, lookin' good bro" Casey laughed.

Next was Michelangelo. "Mikey!" cried Tim and Henry. "Epic!" Matt exclaimed. Tahlia smiled and secretly bit her lip. _'Wow' _she thought.

Last was Leonardo. He stepped into view and Tahlia just couldn't resist the temptation to whistle and rush up to him, nearly knocking him over. He lifted her high up into the air and spun around, locked in a tight embrace. "Damn Leo" she said. "I like what I see"

His smile was warm and comforting. "Thanks Ninja" he whispered, nuzzling her nose. He placed her back down and kissed her forehead.

"Impressive my son... Have one for me?" Splinter asked sweetly.

"Not yet Sensei, it's in its final stages though" Donatello admitted.

"Very well my son" he said, smirking.

After minutes of receiving admiration from their 2nd family, the brothers decided to come up with a plan of attack.

Afterwards, Donatello pulled Tahlia aside.

"That was really cool Donny" she told him. She went to speak again but Donny cut her off.

"I know what you are going to say and I know, I'm sorry. I don't have something ready yet, but I can take notes on things you want"

"I actually wasn't going to say that at all" she laughed. "Come to think of it... I... It probably sounds really stupid and all, but... I was kinda thinking of something along the lines of... Oh I don't know...becoming a turtle like you guys?" she admitted shyly.

He nearly fell over with shock.

"It's not that shocking Donatello, especially considering that I have already mentioned this to you before..."

"I know... I just... _Why_?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I want to be like you guys. I love everything about how you guys look"

"Really?"

"Yeah... In fact, I have been over thinking my request... If you could just find something to help me keep my vampire away, that would be great."

The turtle genius thought for a minute and grinned. "I think I should be able to find a link easier now...I've managed to find a few reachable pin points in the third vein that I think should help a bit."

"Okay guys, we should get a move on now!" Leo called to the two. They walked back into the room and smiled.

"I have all the gadgets we may need" Donny announced, lightly patting the bag over his shoulder. "I am prepared"

Raph snickered. "You love tu say dat don't ya Don? I swear ya say it every time!"

"Are we ready to go?" Leo asked patiently.

"Yes... I mean... Um... Just a minute" Tahlia said, whipping out her iPhone and dialling a number.

"Josh! How are you?"

"Tahlia? I...I don't know..."

"Is something wrong?" she asked hearing the sadness in his voice.

"Y..you didn't hear about it?" he stuttered.

She shook her head. "No, what's going on?"

She could hear the teenage boy sigh. "We were out doing another search for Larni today... And we were followed... Mum and dad were k..k...killed" he started to cry. "Shot down before they even had a chance!"

"Oh my god..." Tahlia gasped, feeling as though she had been hit in the stomach. She felt a wave of sadness consume her soul. So many things had gone wrong with that family lately. First Lauren was murdered then Larni was kidnapped, now Mr and Mrs McOw were dead too. Tahlia felt more than sorry for Joshua.

"I know you're not even 16 yet and I'm 18, I should have the upper hand here, but can you help me search for my sister?" he begged. She could still hear his sobs.

"Josh, of course!" she cried. "I even have some friends that can help us; we were honestly about to go and get Larni back... We know where she is!"

It was silent on the other line for a few seconds. "Y...you know where my sister is?" he asked shocked.

Tahlia smiled. "Yes... We can pick you up if you want? Staying at your place wouldn't be the best idea..."

He sighed. "Thanks, I would appreciate it. My car is still at the mechanics getting repairs. I can't drive..."

Tahlia bit her lip and hesitated. "My friends aren't exactly human, Josh..."

"So they are like... Us?" he asked softly.

"Not even that. You will see what I mean when we get there. Stay strong. We will get Larni back safely..." she sighed and hung up; tears stinging her eyes.

Her family watched her, curiosity taking hold.

"What is it hunnie?" her mother finally asked. Tahlia gulped and took a few deep breaths.

"Mr and Mrs McOw... Dead" was all she could manage. There were loud gasps of shock before pure silence. After a few minutes, Raph broke the silence.

"Well, I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm gunna go kick some serious shell here!" he announced standing up and grinding his sai's before twirling them and slipping them onto his belt.

Leo stood up also. "Let's go"

* * *

**Yep, sad I know, and lots of talking. Hahaha. What do you think?**

**Please reviews: they inspire me so much! :)**

**-missymousemonster Xx**


	13. Not The Only Ones Around

**Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying this story now that it's getting more ****_lively_****.** **Speaking of lively, this chapter has a fight scene that will go on for another chapter or two. Lots of blood just saying. Anyway, I quite liked the action in this chapter and suspense. If found it quite fun to write. :)Thank you for the reviews, though there aren't many. :( More reviewers inspire me to write guys, so if you want to keep this story going, please review it! Anyway, Here is chapter 13 of ****_Will You Be There For Me_****. **

* * *

The group stepped out of the Battle-Shell and walked to the McOw's front door. Tahlia knocked loudly and a few seconds later the door was opened.

"Josh!" She smiled.

"Tahlia" he replied, also smiling at the sight of her. The two hugged.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Bit better now..." he answered his voice also low. The two pulled away and that's when Josh noticed the extras.

"Go ahead, laugh, scream, run. Seen it all too many times" Raph hissed.

Josh eyed Tahlia. She nodded and smiled. Then he smiled too.

"No." Josh said. The turtles looked at him with confusion and shock. "I'm Joshua McOw. And you are?"

Leonardo stepped forward and shook the teen's hand.

"I am Leonardo, and these are my brothers; Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." he said, gesturing to each as their names were spoken.

Mikey raised his hand and smirked. "Preferably Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey"

"We appreciate your understanding of our condition Joshua. It's not something we get a lot of" Leo said, shrugging.

"Hey, I know that feeling" Josh sighed.

"How?" Donny asked him.

Tahlia and Josh exchanged looks and the others waited.

Suddenly there was a weak light around Joshua and some sort of glitter like dust fragments floating around him. The group gasped.

"You're a _Werewolf_..." Mikey and Leo gasped.

Josh patted a spot on the floor with his paw and looked up at the group around him. His chocolate-brown eyes sparkled in the moon light. "I _told _you I knew"

"Holly shell..." Raph gasped.

"That is... awesome Dude!" Mikey cried. Everyone nodded and Josh smiled softly.

"How...?" Don asked. Josh sighed. "I'll explain on the way..."

The group got into the battle shell and sat down. Joshua changed back into his human form and sat down next to Tahlia and behind Donatello, who was driving.

Josh leant over and whispered in Tahlia's ear. "So... My guess is that Leonardo is your man?" he smirked.

"Yeah" She said sheepishly. She blushed a dark red and smiled at Leo who was seated next to her. Tahlia lovingly rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder and cuddled up close.

"So, what's ya story?" Raph asked. Donny started up the Battle-Shell.

"Well, I gather you already know about Vamps here," he said, gesturing to Tahlia. They nodded. "Yeah well we have a similar-_ish_ story. Same chick... I was 10 when it happened. I was walking home from school one afternoon. It was hot and I wasn't focused on the surroundings. I decided to take a longer road back home and once I'd gotten about 6 streets over from the school I came to this big old house. Being the adventurous kid I am, I kept walking." Raph smirked at that comment.

"I'd taken about 11 paces further down the road when I felt this piercing in my left shoulder. Turns out they threw a dart at me. I remember becoming really light-headed, even more than what I already was. I got angry and stormed up to the front door, demanding what was going on."

Leo looked up at the front seats. Donny was driving and occasionally looked back in the mirror as Josh explained. Mikey was in the front passenger seat. Leo frowned when he noticed how much Mikey was sweating and he looked scared.

"Just a moment Josh," Leo asked. Josh stopped and everyone watched Leo. He stood up and rested a hand on his youngest brothers' shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mikey twitched. "Yeah... Just hot... I'm fine... Don, go left" Leo sighed and shook it off noticing that Mikey turned on the air-con but didn't seem to do anything other than that.

"Okay. Apologies Joshua-san"

Josh smiled and continued. "This old lady looked just like a _witch_. She grinned down at me. I threw the dart on the floor in frustration when I got no answer. She just grinned. It was a creepy grin too, not an "Oh you poor dear. Have a cookie" type of grin. Anyway, so I finally left the house and by the time I got home it was dark. I ate 3 extra helpings of dinner that night and went to my room right after. It was the night of the full moon and the moonlight made my room bright. As I sat on my bed, I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I opened them again, the dizziness was gone but I was this canine."

"Woah..." Donny and Leo gasped. Tahlia had heard this all before so she didn't respond.

"Tellin' ya dis, if I eva get my hands on dat witch, imma make her pay for all dis!" Raph hissed.

"Highly appreciated" Tahlia replied.

Leo seemed confused and deep in thought for a few minutes. "Did your family know?"

Josh sighed and looked down at his feet. "Nah... Only Larni. I never told anyone else other than the two..." he lightly touched Tahlia's shoulder, showing that she was the other person that he'd told.

"We're here..." Mikey mumbled. The group stopped talking and lifted their heads up.

"This is the plan," Leo started.

"Plan-shman... I say we bust in der and slit everyone's throats until they tell us where we can find 'er!" Raph cried.

Leo glared at his hot-headed brother. "No Raphael. I'm trusting you to not do anything stupid tonight. You, Tahlia, and Don will go inside. Mikey, Josh and I will stay behind and take guard. Mikey will explain the details over the headset if needed. You bust in, get her, bust out, we all leave"

"Uh Raph, you can't exactly get someone to talk if you've _already _slit their throats..." Tahlia noted. Mikey snickered.

"Guys...we aren't the only mutants here..." Donny breathed. He was right..._ Too_ right. The group snapped their heads towards the front window and peered outside.

There were no roads, no trees, the grass was brown and the ground was dusty. The skies were grey and clouds bulging with rain. And if you were quiet enough, you could only just make out the screams and cries coming from the big steel and stone building in front of them.

They each shuddered and hid their horror. It just kept building up. It was over powering and frightening, even for the well-trained ninjas who had fought monsters almost every day in NY. The things that they would soon see would only add to the horror before them.

"I don't see anyone...?" someone said softly. Too soft for anyone to pick up whose voice it was.

"Look, over there! In the shadow of the building. Its eyes... T-they are _glowing_!" Donny gasped. It suddenly got a lot darker and little droplets of water began to splash against the windows.

Mikey screamed. "**_DID NO ONE JUST SEE THAT_**?!" everyone watched, pale-faced as the figures in the shadows attacked each other.

"**_IT JUST RIPPED OUT THAT ONES BRAIN AND ATE IT_**!" He cried. He was shaking uncontrollably as the little thing in the dark ran around, its eyes glowing bright and making little grunting noises.

After a lifetime pause of horror filled shaking, Leo took control by the hand and as leader, he took charge. "Right then... We know what to do," he paused. "For the sake of-!"

"Seriously Leo, just say 'Get 'em'" Donny muttered. Leo rolled his eyes and opened the Battle-Shell door. "Let's go!" he ordered.

* * *

**LEO's POV**

We each stepped out of the Battle-Shell and into the ice-cold rain. I felt like an army Sergeant ordering everyone around like that!

"I don't like this place..." Mikey whispered to Don. "Me neither..." Don replied.

I glanced at Raph and even though he was burning up with anger, he was fearful. His eyes were like knives. He was ready to kill who ever gave a threat.

'_Note to self; don't get in Raph's way!_'

"Go, now, now, now!" I shouted, ordering my family into attack. I slammed the Battle-Shell door closed and ran at the back of the pack, Katanas down low, lightly scraping the ground as I ran.

The creatures seemed to notice us straight away and came charging at us, blood and saliva dripping from their mouths.

"Hey gorgeous, let's dance!" Raph snarled at a woman. Actually, I'm not sure if she _IS_ a woman. Her eyes were white, her fingernails sharp like daggers, her skin blue and teeth like a million fangs all in a row. She had some sort of lizard tail and a big fin-like row of spikes down her back. Raph beckoned to her with his sai's, keeping his snarl strong.

I ran at the one we had seen eat the others brains. Lifting my Katanas high as I leapt into the air and quickly forcing them down into the creatures' shoulders. There was a loud **CRUNCH** as the blades met the bone and the creäture gave out a piercing howl of pain.

It snarled and spat blood at me. Disgusted, I wiped it off my cheek with the back of my hand.

"Handsome one aren't you?" I hissed. It gave another snarl. This guy was short and quite fat. His eyes were completely red and fat rolls over lapped each other. I then noticed that a chunk on the back of his head was missing, and oozed large amounts of blood.

I paced around him, my Katanas at the ready for any sudden movements. In one large leap, I front flipped and as I landed behind the creäture, I jammed my blades in its skull. I roughly jerked them out and then stabbed the zombie man in the back.

I pulled out my Katanas and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. Rain and sweat mixed together and the strong metal smell of blood hanging in the atmosphere. I took a quick glance around.

Donny was at the big steel door, fiddling with some sort of key-pad on the wall. Tahlia was helping Raph keep the possessed creatures away from my Einstein brother. Mikey was only a few meters away from them, beating away a big, ugly, 6 legged person with a machete firmly lodged in its throat that didn't seem to bother it at all. Josh was busy shredding ones arm with his canine jaws and razor-sharp teeth.

I heard the sound of a door opening and watched as Tahlia, Raph and Don raced in and disappeared from sight.

"Uh Leo, Little help here bro!" Mikey cried. The monster was gaining on him, cornering him up against the wall.

Head down, crouched low as I ran towards my brother. With my chest pounding, head throbbing and eyes stinging from the rain, I dived under the creäture and stabbed it underneath with the Katana in my left hand. It gave a high-pitched cry and looked at me just as I brought my right hand Katana into its chest. It landed beside me, in a pool of fresh blood.

"Joshua, inside, now!" I shouted through the rain. The three of us; Mikey, Josh and I, ran inside the building and pushed the steel door closed.

"Mike, toss me that crowbar" I ordered. He did as told and I jammed the bar in the door, stopping it from opening.

"I hope they know what they are doing..." Josh said grimly. Michelangelo looked at him and the two of us nodded.

* * *

**Tahlia's POV**

By now we had already ran up 3 stair cases and we had only just reached a large hallway with heaps of steel doors and numbers painted in the middle of the each door.

"Careful guys, there could be traps" I said observing the odd tiles at my feet. "Are we in the right place Don?"

I watched the Techno-turtle play with his headset. "I'll check with Mikey"

While Don did that, Raph and I started walking down the hall. It was like what ever was behind each door, could sense us there. They gave out loud piercing shrieks and cries, banging with so much force against the doors.

"Okay... Yep... Floor 3, room 91?... Thanks. Wait, how are you guys holding up down there?... Be there soon" I heard Donny say into his mic. He turned to us. "Look for door 91"

"On it" Raph said, continuing his walk down the hall way.

I walked silently, not wanting to hear the cries any longer. Suddenly I came to door 53 and had an over wheeling urge to open it. However, I kept walking.

Eventually, we reached door 91. I placed my hand on the handle and after Don and Raph confirmed it was okay, I pulled the handle. With a creak it opened.

The room was dark and dusty but there was definitely someone or something in there.

"_Careful..."_ Donny whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 13 complete and Chapter 14 on the way! :) I'm hoping that this chapter managed to catch a few more eyes and earns a couple of reviews... Anyway, *sigh* Take care.**

**-missymousemonster **


End file.
